Pressure
by igetupseteasily
Summary: They had always been sisters. And the best of friends. So, what happened? Peer pressure. It wasn't uncommon in high school. But this pressure causes one to make a decision that could change their relationship forever. Stu/OC. Partial Randy/OC.
1. One

**Author's Note: I have **_**always**_** wanted to write a Scream story and I always start but I either forget or end up hating it. Hopefully now that I'm going to publish it, I will stick with it. Please don't hate it. Enjoy. And I couldn't think of a title so I just chose the first thing that I could think of.  
**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Scream 'nor do I own any of the characters.  
_

A car pulls into the driveway of a beautiful home on a country road. The next house is probably about a mile and a half on either side. The house is lit up in a few rooms. They're laughing as the exit the car and they unlock the door and go inside. They're instantly met by smoke and the smoke alarm beeping in the background.  
"Oh my," the woman cries out, running towards the kitchen. She instantly sees the cause of the smoke. A Jiffy Pop container left on the stove unattended burns brightly. She grabs the handle with a towel and throws it in the sink, turning the water on as she cries out for her daughter who was supposed to be home, "Casey!"  
The patio door is broken, and one of the patio chairs lay in the midst of the living room. The father now yells, "Casey?"  
The two begin searching the house frantically. They meet up at the bottom of the stairs, "Where is she?" The mother cries out hysterically.  
"Call the police," he instructs her.  
She picks up the phone and notices there is no dial tone; rather there is the noise of someone breathing. She can hear someone breathing and gurgling. Speaking softly. Then there is a loud shout and the phone is hung up. The dial tone rings loudly in her ear. She cries out, "I heard her!"  
Her husband pushes her towards the door, "Get in the car and go to the MacKenzie's. Call the police from there."  
"But I heard her!" she protests. As she turns in the door frame, she drops the phone. There, no more than fifteen feet away from her, is her daughter. The same daughter that she could remember giving birth to like it was yesterday. The same daughter that no less than an hour ago had asked if she could have her boyfriend over to watch a movie. She had talked to her no more than an hour ago…and there she was.  
Hanging from a tree, swinging back and forth as if she had _just_ been placed there, and her insides falling out of her, was Casey Becker. The most popular and beautiful girl at Woodsboro High was dead.  
Her mother fell to her knees and clutched her chest where her heart was as she let out the loudest scream imaginable.

"Eugh, Randy, can you turn that down?" a petite brunette asked her coworker. There had been practically no one in the store all day so Randy Meeks had been playing his favorite horror movies, at almost full volume, all night.  
"Eugh, Kat, come on. It's such a classic!"  
"It's classically giving me a headache…come on, Rand."  
He groaned and obeyed her. He couldn't disobey her…he was in _love_ with the girl.

Katherine Prescott was seventeen and a half years old; the same age as her twin sister, Sidney Prescott. The two of them were incredibly similar and yet, incredibly different. They had almost the same face with the same lips and nose. They also each had impeccably straight and white teeth due to braces in middle school and constant dentist visits for cleaning. They each had perfectly groomed eyebrows, though Katherine's had more of an arch to them than her sister's did. Then came the differences.  
Sidney was taller than her sister by about four inches (Kat was only about five foot two). Katherine had a better figure than her sister. They were each thin and had a good amount of curves, but Katherine had more in the chest area than her sister did. Sidney's eyes were a gorgeous chocolate brown color and Katherine's were bright green.  
Sidney was somewhat pale and Katherine was always tanned. And finally, Sidney had shoulder length straight hair with bangs. Katherine had long, wavy brown hair that was cut in layers to her elbows. She had bangs that were parted over to the right side. And apart from her sister, who only had her ears pierced once, Katherine had her earlobes pierced three times, her left cartilage pierced twice right next to each other, and her belly button pierced.  
Sidney always dressed very casually in jeans and t-shirts, but the only time that Katherine wore pants was when she was sleeping, in gym class, or at work. She almost always wore shorts, skirts, or dresses. She was somewhat popular, but she was no Casey Becker. It's like at Woodsboro High there would be the A Group, which would be Casey and her friends. And then there was the B Group. The B Group was rather large, and it also had Tatum Riley and Sidney in it. That is where Katherine was.  
She looked over at her coworker. Randy Meeks was probably at the bottom of the C Group or the top of the D Group. She never really cared about that though; she had always been best friends with him. He was always there for her, and for Sid, through everything.

"Thank you, Randy," she grinned over at him. He was tall and lanky and somewhat pale. His ears stuck out a little bit and he had this goofy, short poofy hairdo. His hair was brown and he had gorgeous blue eyes. He was definitely cute. However, it was his horror movie obsession that kept him geeky. He was dressed as similarly as she, in black slacks and black shoes; he had sneakers and she had flats, and a black, short sleeved collared shirt with a little name tag.  
He grinned back at her, somewhat blushing. He'd always loved Kat. He just covered it up by "loving" Sidney. The only one who really knew that was Sidney, and she thought it was adorable. She also constantly told him to just go for Kat and that it would work out, but he never could bring himself to do it. Not when she had dated two people that were popular. And then there was him…he couldn't ever get the courage to ask her out.

"Hey, space cadet," she giggled as he finally looked up at her, "Come back to earth yet?"  
He laughed, "Really funny, Kat. Good one."  
The bell over the door dinged to let them know there was a customer; Kat rolled her eyes as two of her least favorite people came in, her best friends' boyfriends…Billy Loomis and Stu Macher. She rolled her eyes and left Randy's side so that she could go sit at the register. She and Randy had worked there so long, and Randy had worked there so many times as he was constantly fired (but he was always rehired because he was the best at what he did…whatever that was), that when the two of them worked on week nights, it was allowed to be just the two and they were trustworthy enough to be able to lock up themselves.

"Hey, there," Stu Macher leaned against the counter. He was tall and somewhat lean. He had short dark hair and it was just a little bit long in the front and it curled up when he sweat, as he was no. Kat was confused because it wasn't that hot out, but she didn't question it, "Did I ever tell you that you have the face of an angel?" He grinned at her. She bit her tongue. Whenever he smiled he got these dimples in his cheeks and his teal eyes lit up. She may have hated him, but she had always thought that he was attractive.  
"Stu," Billy spoke up, his voice always sent shivers up Kat's spine because there was something eerie about him that she couldn't place, "Quit it. She's friends with your girlfriend."  
"I was just telling her she was beautiful," Stu grinned over at her, "There's nothing wrong with that…right, _beautiful_?"  
"I," she stuttered, trying not to blush. Stu snickered and Billy rolled his eyes. This brought her attention back to her sister's boyfriend. Billy Loomis. He was tall and lanky and he had this dark aura about him. His hair was short but long enough to hang in his face and fall into his eyes. It was black, and sometimes his eyes matched that color. She shivered as now was one of those times.  
She then grinned, her composure restored, "You know, Stu, you never _have_ told me that," she purred out, leaning on the counter. "Have _I_ ever told _you_ that you have breath like a dog?" She snickered back as his face fell. Billy smirked. Kat always knew how to play.


	2. Two

_Disclaimer: I do not own Scream 'nor do I own any of the characters._

"Did you see the look on her face when we got Steve? Priceless. I've never seen someone so afraid in my life," Stu burst into laughter as he sat in the passenger seat of Billy Loomis' car.  
"I know. Did you see the look on her _mother's_ face?" Billy joined in the laughter. "The best is that no one is ever going to know it was us…"  
The two continued the conversation nonchalantly, confident that no one would hear them as it was too early and nobody ever parked on that side of the lot. There was one other car, but it was abandoned as was much of the school at this hour. Except for one person, who had left their unfinished project in their locker and had been cutting through the lot at that time to get it and finish it before school started. However, as she had gotten out of bed and left before the morning news, she had absolutely no idea what the boys were talking about.  
She passed by the car, confused and Stu looked up, eyes wide, "Kat!"  
"Yeah?" she stared over at the two boys, confused, "What?"  
Billy looked her over. Seeing her confused stance, he didn't think that she had heard them, but she had really just been confused about what they had been talking about.  
"What are you doing here so early?"  
"I didn't finish my project for Psych so I was going to go shimmy into the school and break into the art room to finish my poster. What are you guys doing here so early?"  
"Stu got into a fight with his dad this morning so I came to get him. We didn't know where else to go," Billy stretched his hands over his head, calmly.  
"Oh," Kat whispered, nodding. She had no reason to doubt them. She was however, confused because Stu normally got along very well with his parents. However, Billy and Stu were master manipulators and she believed it. "Are you okay, Stu?"  
"Yeah, it was just because I came home drunk the other night. They were just mad that it was a school night," he chuckled.  
She laughed, "Oh, well then," and with a roll of her eyes she turned away from them.  
"Oh, Kat, wait!" Stu cried out. She turned back around and raised her eyebrow, "My mom wanted to tell me to thank you for the soup and whatnot you sent over," he scratched the back of his neck and looked around uncomfortably. Billy looked confused.  
"Why did you send soup over?" Billy tried not to laugh.  
"Stu's mom used to watch Sid and I when we were really little and our mom was out. And she was sick last week and I figured she used to do it for us…"  
Billy nodded, "How unbelievably….sweet of you, Katherine. I'm sure Marianne enjoyed it."  
Kat nodded, Billy was in full creep mode, and when she finally escaped conversation she was relieved.

"Well… what do you think?" Randy grinned, holding up his report. He had read _American Psycho_ and had researched certain killers and compared the personalities.  
She smiled at how cheerful he was. She took it from him gently after wiping her hands on her skirt to avoid getting crumbs or grease on it from the muffin she had been eating and read it over, "It looks really good, Randallstein," she smiled up at him. He chuckled at her nickname.  
"You like that?" she laughed, "I just thought it up. I know, I'm so clever," she laughed again. He grinned at her, his eyes watching hers sparkle as she laughed. 

"Would you look at that?" Stu asked Billy. "It's disgusting." Class still hadn't started yet, so whomever came to school early was seated somewhere in the cafeteria…finishing late school work or eating breakfast.  
"Look at what?" Billy groaned.  
"Randy. Look at how in love he is with Kat. He's such a little baby, he should just tell her already. Not that she would ever go for him. But it's pathetic. He is so in love with her and she doesn't even see him like that. He's totally just covering it up with the Sid thing."  
"You think?" Billy asked, intrigued now.  
"Yeah. I mean, look at the way he looks at her-"  
"Stu?" Billy interrupted him, "Do you want to know what I think?" Stu nodded, closing his mouth for Billy to continue. "I think that you might like Kat, because you're sitting here crying to me and ranting about how much Randy is in love with her. Your insecurity of her accepting him and not rejecting him is completely showcasing itself with saying she'd never go for him. For all you know, she might feel exactly the same way. I mean, who knows, they're weird, Stu. They've had sleepovers since the eighth grade together. For all you know, they could have their own cult or something. You'll never know." Billy took a sip of his orange juice, "Besides… you should get off it. She's going to die, anyways."  
Stu stared at his friend for awhile, soaking in the information. "You know what, Billy?" Billy looked up at him, "I think you're one crazy son of a bitch. And I think you're completely wrong."  
"Which is why you've been staring at her for the past ten minutes angrily."  
"I'm not angry. Look, I think she's hot, yeah. Who doesn't think she's hot? I know even you think she's hot and you hate her guts. I'd fuck her if I got the chance, but I don't like her, Bill. So it's all good."  
"Good," Billy nodded with a smirk, "Cause when it comes down to it, you're going to have to kill her."  
"Why?"  
"Because, I'd enjoy killing her too much, everyone would know it was me. It's got to be you." 

"Did you watch the news this morning?" Randy asked Kat as he stole one of the slices of apple in her plastic container.  
"No, I came right here," she shook her head. Her bangs fell into her eye and she moved them out of the way with one finger before biting into her own apple slice, "Why, what happened? Breaking news on Gale's book?"  
He chuckled, "No, it's actually much worse than Gale Weathers." Kat snickered. "Casey and Steve were killed last night. Like completely mutilated. Her mom found her hanging from a tree in the front yard…"  
"What?" her eyes widened and as Randy continued on, his voice became fainter as another familiar voice faintly entered her head. _"Did you see the look on her face?"….."Did you see the look on her __**mom's**__ face?_"  
She began breathing heavily and she knocked her juice off of the table.  
"Kat?" Randy's voice broke into her mind, "Are you okay?"  
"I just…that's so weird. I knew her…" she stood up, grabbing her bag, "Uhm, Randy, I have to go to the bathroom. I'll see you in homeroom."  
He nodded, writing it off as her just feeling weird about someone she knew being killed. She walked out of the cafeteria and screamed as she walked into someone in the hall, throwing her bag off of her shoulder in the process.  
A familiar chuckle entered her ears, "Jesus, Kat, don't have a fit now. Are you trying to take me out with that bag or something?"  
Stu picked up her bag and held it out to her as she stared at him, silent and wide-eyed. She looked like a deer caught in the headlights.  
"Well…here, take it." He continued holding the bag out as she stared at him, "Come on, I was being fucking nice and I picked up your damn bag, so take it."  
"I know what you and Billy did." It slipped out. She hadn't even realized until it was too late. Stu dropped her bag back on the ground.  
"What?"  
"I…" she thought of any excuse she could as she put a smile on and laughed loudly, "You're too easy, Macher." She picked up her bag and chuckled again, "See you later."  
He clenched his fists as she walked away, she was going to snitch. Girls like her always snitched. He ran to Billy to find him. He knew Kat had to be silenced, and fast.


	3. Three

_Disclaimer: I do not own Scream 'nor do I own any of the characters._

"What do you mean she _knows_?" Billy screamed out in the back hallway of the wing of the school that was still under renovation. There was no one here, and this time they had made sure.  
"She told me she knew! She must have heard this morning and not have understood until she found out about last night!"  
"Fuck!" Billy screamed out punching a piece of drywall. "Shit, this was not supposed to happen! It isn't time for her yet. We can't yet. It just…it wouldn't work if we did now. Fuck, she's going to rat us out!"  
Stu could understand Billy's anger, but he wasn't on that level yet. He was still just confused and afraid. What if she had told already? The police could be on their way to them now and they'd go to jail. His parents would be so mad with him.

They watched her as much as they could all day, and from what they saw…she didn't tell anyone yet. They had to get to her before the police called her down for questioning. They cornered her after lunch, outside of her English class.  
"Hey, kitty." Her head snapped up. She had just left to go to the bathroom. She threw the pass to the ground and sprinted for it.  
"Stu, go that way," Billy pointed to a different direction and the boys both took off. Kat began breathing heavily. She couldn't afford to get caught. She had to make it down to the guidance office to the police. However, that was three floors down and in the middle of the building. She slid down another hallway and looked around _Where the fuck is everyone when you need them?_ She thought to herself. Absolutely no one had this period off? Unbelievable. She saw the elevator and ran for it. Pushing the button frantically, she looked around. She didn't see them. Had she lost them?  
Then, almost as if on cue, as soon as the elevator doors parted, she was tackled inside of it. Another figure stepped inside and pressed a button. The doors closed and the elevator began to move down.  
"Hey, Kat," Stu grinned down at her. She felt like throwing up, "Get off of me!"  
He climbed off of her and stepped backwards as Billy stepped forward.

"Did you think you were going to get away with it?" Billy screamed down at her, before kicking her in the stomach. "Did you actually think we'd let you get away with it?"  
He then picked her up by the collar of her shirt and shoved her into the wall. The steel was cool against the back of her neck as she dangled a foot or so above the ground. Stu pushed the emergency stop button and as the elevator lurched into a forced stop, the top of Kat's head hit the ceiling. She whimpered.  
"Who do you think you are?" Billy continued to scream at her, "You're going to ruin everything!"  
She growled, "It's not my fault you can't keep your big mouth shut, Loomis."  
He pulled her away from the wall and then slammed her back into it. She groaned, closing her eyes. He then let go of her and allowed her to fall to the floor.  
"You really are a fucking moron, aren't you?" She looked up at him. "My teacher is going to notice that I'm taking forever and you're beating me up right before I go to the guidance office to be questioned by the police. This isn't suspicious at all or anything, just continue."  
Stu looked over at Billy, worried, as Kat stood up and brushed herself off. "You leave me alone now, and I won't say a damn word. We can deal with this later. You keep hitting my head against the fucking wall like this, and I will let them know everything I know."  
Billy looked over at Stu, who shrugged. "Some help you are," Billy mumbled as he ran his hand through his hair. "Goddamnit, Kat. Why the fuck do you have to be so damn smart?"  
She grinned, "Because, I'm a girl. Girls are always smarter and we're always right. Always."  
"Fine. Whatever. But if you tell, I swear I will come after you and mutilate you before the cops are anywhere near catching me. Then, I'll go peacefully. But you rat, and I will destroy you."  
She rolled her eyes, "Yeah, yeah, now can I go pee?"

"Hi, Kat," the sheriff grinned at her as she entered the guidance office.  
"Hi, Sheriff Burke," she beamed. She then grinned at Dewey, "Hi, Dewey."  
He blushed a light shade of red, "It's just Deputy, today, Kat."  
She giggled softly; Dewey had always been so adorable.  
"How is everything, Kat?" the sheriff asked "Everything good?" she nodded and he continued with his light questioning. "Your dad's good, Sid's good, school's good?" she nodded again, assuring him that everything was fine. "Okay, well then, let's get started. Did you know Casey Becker or Steven Orith? Were you friends with them?"  
"I knew them both," she nodded, "I wouldn't say we were friends, but we were acquaintances. I don't know. We didn't talk on the phone every day or anything, but if we had classes together we'd sit with one another or do a project together if we each didn't have anyone else we'd rather sit with. I wasn't really close with her, but I got along with her."

He nodded, taking notes. "Do you know anyone who would want to hurt Casey?

_Oh, just her ex-boyfriend who is conveniently working together with my sister's boyfriend to kill half of the school. No big deal, Sheriff. _"No, I don't know who would ever want to hurt Casey," she looked down. She really was upset that someone (else) that she had known was killed and that it was someone who was so young, "I – I don't know. She was just so nice to everybody. Even to like, the kids that no one really talks to, she was still nice to them. So, I don't know, Sheriff. Whoever did is an absolute monster though, because Casey was a sweetheart."

He nodded, smiling sadly, "Thank you, Kat. You can go back to class, if you'd like."  
She nodded, "Okay. Goodbye, Sheriff. See you later, Deputy." She resisted the urge to wink and send Dewey into a deeper shade of red as she walked out of the office. It was going to be lunch soon.

"So, how did it go?" an arm snaked around her shoulder as she stood at her locker. The halls were empty, always so conveniently, at Woodsboro high, yet again. Save for one or two kids down the hall at their locker.  
"Get off me, Stu," she mumbled, ducking out from underneath it, "If your girlfriend sees that, you and I will both end up like Casey and Steve." She closed her locker after putting her books inside. "And it went fine, thank you. He doesn't suspect that I know anything or that you and Billy are psychotic so you can calm down."  
"Psychotic?" he looked up, grinning, "I like that, I really do. I'm going to have to use that…" he noted to himself, before nodding, "Anyways, he really doesn't?"  
"No, Stu, actually I told him everything and they're on their way to tell your mommy now," she rolled her eyes. "Don't you think you'd have been pulled out of class and fingerprinted by now if he did? Sheesh. It's fine. Relay that to Billy and stay away from me. Okay?"  
"I'm afraid we can't do that." She groaned as Billy joined the conversation. "Seeing as how, you go to this school, too. Seeing as how I'm dating your sister and Stu's dating your best friend…you really can't get away from us, Kat. You're stuck with us," he grinned, "So deal with it."  
She rolled her eyes, "Whatever, Billy. Can I at least go eat my lunch before I lose my appetite?"  
He shook his head, "I was doing some thinking and I decided to go over it with you. Okay? As much as I _hate_ to do this, it's only fair because you helped us out. And, if you play your cards right, you'll be helping us out a lot more."  
_"What?_" she groaned out, exasperated. She just wanted to go eat in peace. Away from them.  
"I was thinking, well, you know that we're not done yet. I can see it in your eyes. And, I've come to offer you a deal, Kat. If you help us out, we'll help you out." She raised an eyebrow, so he continued, "If you keep this a secret until it's over, you help us with some simple tasks, do what we say, and you don't ask any questions, then we won't change our mind at any point and kill you."  
She thought it over during a long period of silence. Billy was ready to start talking again before she spoke, "Can I ask what tasks I'd be helping you with?"  
He grinned, "You just have to help us come up with witty things to say on the phone with people. We call them, before we kill them, in case you didn't get that memo."  
"We also call people for fun to scare them," Stu grinned.  
"You really just have to do that for us," Billy nodded. "And we've got someone to take the fall, so don't worry about getting caught. You just can't ask who they are or who else we're going to kill. Just come up with lines, keep your mouth shut, and stand there and look pretty and everything's golden."  
She rolled her eyes, "If it keeps me alive and you let me go so that I can go eat," she sighed, "Then fine, whatever, I'm in. But I want this shit in writing so that if you even attempt to kill me because believe me, Billy, I know that if I piss you off just once my blood will be on the walls."  
He grinned at the image briefly before nodding and looking around. More kids were in the halls now, but they had been talking quietly at Kat's locker like old friends (yeah, okay) and no one looked suspicious. "Okay. Well, do you work tonight?"  
"Yes, I work almost every night."  
"Well, I'll see you tonight, then. And I'll have it in writing." He and Stu both grinned as they walked off. She sighed, leaning against her locker. She then blew her bangs out of her face. _I just signed a deal with the Devil…_


	4. Four

_Disclaimer: I do not own Scream, 'nor do I own any of the characters except my own.  
__**Author's Note: Thank you to everyone that has been reading and reviewing! You're the greatest! Also, I have decided to expand this fiction to scream 2 and 3. Good idea? Let me know!**_

"Did they ask you if you liked to hunt?" Stu turned to Billy.  
"Yeah, did they ask you?"  
Stu and Randy each nodded, before Tatum joined the boys' conversation, "Hunt? Why would they ask if you liked to hunt?"  
"Because their bodies were gutted," Randy pointed out.  
"They didn't ask me if they liked to hunt," Tatum turned to Kat who shrugged in response as she ate a carrot stick.  
"Because there's no way that a girl could have done it."  
"Why not?" Tatum asked, insulted.  
"Okay," Billy spoke up, "So pick Kat up by yourself and hang her from the tree. Tell me if you have a hard time or not." He glanced over at Kat who looked away, her entire body cringing as they locked eyes.  
"Oh," Tatum responded, thinking it over, "Good point."  
Kat rolled her eyes at her friend and turned to Randy, "Randallstein do you work tonight?"  
"No," he ate one of Kat's grapes, "Why?"  
"Do you want to cover for Kenny?" he grinned in response. Kenny was a guy who had, believe it or not, worked at the video store for even longer than Randy had. He was pale, freckled and had bright red hair. He was almost a shoe in for assistant manager.  
"Why isn't he working? Is he sick?" Kat nodded in response as she was drinking, "Nice! Yeah, I'll work for him."  
She smiled at him, amused by his excitement and his grin grew wider.  
Stu noticed and grinned, "Calm down there, sailor…you trying to get a little lucky at work tonight?" he wiggled his eyebrows up and down, chuckling. "You two need to keep it in your pants…I mean honestly, look at the two of you."  
Randy blushed several shades of red, "No!"  
Billy chuckled, catching on to Stu's antics, "You two should just admit your dating already. I mean, we all know, it's okay."  
"We're not!" Randy cried out, "Stop!"  
Kat even chuckled, "Come on guys, stop it.

"Okay, okay. Michael Myers and Jason Voorhees."  
Kat was silent for a few moments, pondering. Randy took her silence as not having an answer and grinned smugly right before she answered, "Personally, I think Jason. I mean, come on. The guy has been killed countless numbers of times. He's got nine movies and Michael's got like, what? Six? So Jason's died nine times. Don't even give me that look because he drowned when he was little, I know he wasn't in the first one. And I mean, I know you love Halloween movies, but just face it…Jason's the best." (There are actually 12 movies in the _Friday_ franchise and 10 in the _Halloween_ one, but I had to make it so that it would fit for the 1996 era when _Scream_ was made/took place. So I did a little googling, haha.)  
Randy opened his mouth to retort, but when he realized that he couldn't, he closed it again and pouted. She giggled, "Sorry, Rand, but I know you would have done the same to me if I had said Freddy versus Jason and that Jason would win." (haha!)  
"That's actually possible," he grinned, "If Freddy was in the real world."  
She nodded, "That's true..everyone kills him when he's in the real world. Poor, Fred-o."

The bell over the door to the store rang and the two looked up as Billy and Stu walked in. She stood up, rolling her eyes, "I'll deal with them."  
"Oh, hey kitty Kat!" Stu beamed, "Do you guys like, ever leave? Seriously…" he trailed off before looking up again, "Kat, where's the bathroom in this joint?"  
"Over there," she pointed.  
"Can you show me? Like, direct me. I'm really actually pretty bad with vague points into the distance, Kat."  
She groaned, "Okay, fine, Stuart. Here we go." She led him to the bathroom in the back hallway of the store, past the 'Employees Only' sign. "Happy?" she asked as she unlocked and opened the door for him.  
"Stu, What the fuck!" she shrieked out as he pushed her inside and followed her in. He shut the door and pushed her against it before kissing her. She was shocked for a moment, but regained her senses and pushed him off of her. "What are you doing!"  
"You have to do what we say and what we want, remember? You have to listen to us. And what I want right now, is you."  
"Just because I have to do whatever you say does not mean that you get to fuck me in a bathroom at my place of employment. I'm not a whore and that wasn't in the deal! You do not get to manhandle me in restrooms!"

"What are they doing back there?" Randy asked, eyebrows furrowed together.  
Billy shrugged, "Maybe Stu needs some help," he chuckled.  
Randy made a face of disgust.

Stu slammed his hand into the wall, "I should just kill you now, you stupid bitch."  
"Go ahead. Your fingerprints are on the bathroom wall, now…" she smirked up at him.  
"Okay, okay," he growled, "You'll see.." he pulled her away from the door and slammed it open before storming out of the store. Billy followed him smugly, "Guess we'll be making revisions on that essay, huh, Kat? With Stu proofreading?"  
"What just happened?" Randy looked absolutely bewildered.  
"He wanted me to help him with his essay," Kat fed off of Billy's line. "But it was absolutely terrible and he didn't want anybody knowing he needed help, except Billy and I, I guess. Anyways, it was really bad and I'd never be able to fix it by the time we got out of work so I just told him I couldn't do it now and he got mad that I insulted his work.  
"Oh." He paused, "So why did Billy say Stu would be proofreading his own essay?"  
"Because, Randall, Billy is a moron."


	5. Five

Disclaimer: I do not own Scream, etc. I also do not own the song included in this chapter. (_Sealed with a Kiss - Bobby Vinton_)

Kat sighed as she waited outside for Randy to finish locking the door. She was going to drop him off at home and then go to her own house to get some clothes to wear to school tomorrow. She didn't really care about pajamas, because she could just wear Randy's clothes.

It was unusually cold for a Spring night in California and she could see her own breath. She wrapped her arms around herself and shivered. Her eyes peered over as she saw Randy enter the back room to make sure the fire exit was closed. A nose of paper fluttering caused her to turn her head in the direction of the parking lot. Her car was the only one in the lot and she could see something white under the windshield wipers. She walked over slowly, checking over her shoulder as she went. She reached her car to see that it was a paper, noting it looked torn out of a notebook. _Red and Blue_, it read in sloppy (boy) handwriting. She furrowed her eyebrows and as she heard the front door click shut, she turned, startled, to face the front of the store and shoved the paper into her pocket. "You ready?" she smiled.

His eyes narrowed, looking at her, "You alright?"  
She narrowed her eyes back at him, jokingly, "Why wouldn't I be?" she chuckled.  
"You just seemed…I don't know…startled or something."

She smiled, "Oh, Rands. I'm fine, thank you."

_"Thought we gotta say goodbye for the summer…baby, I promise you this: I'll send you all my love, every day in a letter…sealed with a kiss…"_ Kat's fingers drummed along her steering wheel as Bobby Vinton's voice filled her car. It added to the eerie ambiance of driving up the curvy road at night, with none of the street lights working. She hummed along calmly.  
_"Yes, it's gonna be a cold, lonely summer, but I'll fill the emptiness. I'll send you all my dreams every day in a letter, sealed with a kiss. I'll see you in the sunlight, I'll hear your voice everywhere. I'll run to tenderly hold you, but baby you won't be there."_

Kat began to sing along, softly, eyes watching the road, _"I don't wanna say goodbye for the summer, knowing the love we'll miss. So let us make a pledge to meet in September, and seal it with a kiss."_

There was an instrumental break and she kept tapping her fingers on the steering wheel. She saw flashing lights in her rearview mirror and pulled off the side of the road, letting them pass. Two police cars fled past her. Her eyes widened, '_Red and Blue'. _Her foot pressed hard on the gas pedal as she noticed there was only one house down that road. Her house.

As she neared her house, the song began to play again, "_Yes, it's gonna be a cold lonely summer, but I'll fill the emptiness: I'll send you all my love in a letter, sealed with a kiss.." _Kat swerved her car off of the road and shoved her door open as she saw Sidney being escorted from the house, "Sid!" _Sealed with a kiss…  
_"Sid!" _Sealed with a kiss. _She ran over, leaving her car running, "Sid are you okay?"

"Kat!" Dewey cried out, "Come over here!"

"Is she okay?" Kat asked, eyes wide. _Those bastards, _she cursed them in her mind. The song continued in her head, stuck.

"She's okay, just shaken up. Go turn your car off, you're wasting gas," he chuckled, "I'll talk to you when you come back over here, okay?" She nodded and did as he told her to do. When she returned, he smiled at her, "The killer attacked her, but she got away and got the police here before anything could happen. Sid's tough. We uh, we arrested Billy Loomis," he shuffled awkward.  
"Tougher than she looks," Kat smiled, then realized. Billy Loomis? Nice! Way to go police! "I know, I know. But she's definitely okay?" He nodded, "Good. Um…Billy Loomis?" He nodded. "Can I see her?" He nodded again.  
"Sid, are you okay?" she noticed that Tatum had run on scene.  
"Tatum, you can't be here…this is an official crime scene."  
"Um, her dad's out of town this weekend…she's staying with us tonight." Tatum rolled her eyes.  
"Does mom know?"

Tatum sighed, "Yes, Doofus!" Kat giggled. "Where are you staying tonight, Kat?" she turned to the brunette.  
"I was going to stay at Randy's…I usually do," she shrugged.  
Sid looked up at her, eyes pleading, "Can you stay with me tonight?" Kat nodded, Randy would understand.

As she walked past Billy in the Sheriff's office, fighting with his father, it finally dawned on her. What if Billy had said something about her? She gulped.  
"Kat, where were you tonight?"  
"Work."  
His hand made a checkmark on a list of statements. "From when until when?"  
"Uhm," she thought for a moment, "I was supposed to go in at six, but our manager called me in at five. We were supposed to close at midnight, but because it was really slow we closed at eight."

"Four hours early? Wow. How'd your manager take that one?"  
"I called him before we did it and he said it was okay."  
"And why did it take you a half an hour to get home? Dewey said you got there at eight thirty."  
"I drove Randy home," she shrugged, "I usually do."  
"So you were working with Randy Meeks?" he looked up at her and she nodded. His hand moved on the paper. _X._  
"He was covering for Kenny…I don't really know Kenny's last name," she chuckled. "He called me and told me he was sick and asked to see if Randy could cover for him."

"Why did he call you and not Randy?"  
"Kenny and Randy don't really get along because Kenny's kind of bossy. So he thought if I asked him, Randy would do it. I mean, you can ask Randy, he was there. And you can check the time sheets." He nodded, writing a note.  
"Did you talk to Billy at all today? See him anywhere?"  
Kat laughed, "Of course I did, Sheriff. I go to school with him."

"After school?" he looked over at her.  
"He stopped by the video store. With Stu Macher."

"When?"  
"Around mid-shift. Well, mid shift normally since we thought we were closing at twelve. So it was around seven ish?"

He nodded, taking down more notes. "Can I-" he looked up at the sound of her voice, "Be with my sister, Sheriff?" His eyes softened, "Of course. I'm sorry Kat. It's just-"  
"Procedure," she whispered. Sniffling and wiping her nose, she nodded, "I know."

He gave her a sad smile, "Where are you staying tonight, Kat? I know Sid's staying at Tatum's."

"I was supposed to stay at Randy's, but I think I'm going to stay with Sid."

"At Randy's?" The Sheriff raised his eyebrows.  
She nodded, "He's been my best friend since I was seven. His mom's fine with it. I sleep in his sister's room." The Sheriff nodded again, a bit more relieved.

"What'd he ask?" Tatum attacked her as soon as she left the other office.  
"Where I was, what I was doing, et cetera. Et cetera."  
She nodded, "Understandable."  
"Can I use the phone?" she looked up to Dewey, "I should probably tell Randy I'm not staying over."  
"It's like one in the morning," he pointed out.  
"Yeah, but he's probably still waiting up for me, knowing Randy. I'm surprised he hasn't called the police. He has his own line though, so I won't wake his parents up." He laughed and told her to go ahead.

One ring. "Hello?"  
She chuckled at his panic, "Hey Rands? I'm really sorry that you've been up waiting for me. The killer attacked Sid-"

"Is she okay?"

"She's fine. She just wants me to stay with her at Tatum's tonight."  
"Okay, that's no problem. I'll see you tomorrow."  
"Night, Rands."  
"Night, Kat."


	6. Six

Disclaimer: I do not own Scream, etc.

Author's Note: Thank you everyone who has been reading and reviewing, I'm so glad that all of you like it! And to Hayley: Stu and Kat action? I have this all written up in my note book and this chapter has just that! You little mind reader, you!

"You disgust me," she spat at Stu as he began walking next to her. Late last night at Tatum's, the "killer" had called for Sid. Seeing as how Killer #1 was on jail lock down until his phone records were cleared, she knew it had to have been Stu.  
"Listen, we never said we wouldn't scare her. It's not like we killed her or anything."  
"You drive me insane," she hissed at him, turning to face him, "Fall back, here comes your girlfriend." She then continued down the hallway.

"Kat!" she rolled her eyes. "Kat! Wait up!"  
_Fuck,_ she groaned inwardly when she noticed that Stu had caught up to her. School had been cancelled early so that the kids could go off before the town's new curfew went into play. The principal had told Kat that it was because Sidney had been attacked (again) in the bathroom. This only added to her aggravation towards Stu.  
"What?" she muttered as he slipped his arm around her shoulders.  
"What are you doing?"  
"Going to go meet Randy so that I can walk home, because your _girlfriend _drove me to school, and change and relax and then I'm going to work."  
"How much money you got saved away, Kitty Kat?"  
She looked up at him, "More than you do, Stuart."  
"Enough for us to run away together and elope?"  
"In your dreams," she rolled her eyes and began walking away from him again.  
"Wait!" he whined out. She paused and sighed, turning slightly to face him. "I'm having a party tonight. So…come."  
She rolled her eyes, "What an invitation! How could I ever decline?" she scoffed and turned on her heel, walking towards where Randy stood waiting for her.

"What's going on with you and Stu?" Randy asked softly. Their walk to Kat's house had been silent until then.  
"Huh?" she turned to face her friend, confused.  
"You and Stu…I saw his arm around you earlier."  
"Oh, you know Stu. He's a flirt," she rolled her eyes. "He was being nice so that I would help him with that stupid essay after he blew up at me last night. There's nothing _with_ us, Rands. He's dating Tatum, who is actually one of my really good friends. Thank you, for thinking _so_ highly of me." She turned away from him, frowning. She hated herself. She wanted to grab hold of her best friend's shoulders and shake him; tell him everything and beg him for help.  
Instead, he grinned, "Sorry, I'm just- I don't know. I've been weird lately," he shrugged as Kat thought _You're not alone_, "Ignore me."  
"Like you're not always weird?" she winked, "You want a ride home? I mean, you walked me all this way."  
"Yeah," he grinned. "Thank you! I love you!" his eyes widened a bit after he said it. He hadn't meant to say it out loud.  
"Awh," she smiled sweetly, "I love you too, Randallstein," she pinched his nose and kissed his cheek before unlocking the door and getting in.  
He blushed momentarily before getting into the other side of the car and letting Kat drive him home.

Her ears pricked up. After driving Randy home, she'd gone back to her house to finish some work. She was alone in the house and while she knew the boys wouldn't attack her, they would most likely attempt to scare her.  
She saw movement in the corner of her eye and then again as a reflection on the computer screen.  
"You're not funny, Stu," she rolled her eyes as she highlighted a sentence and pushed the backspace button. She began to type a new one.  
"Awh!" he cried out, "What the Hell?"  
"You're very sneaky, I'll give you that."  
"What're you doing?" A thud hit the bed as the noise of Velcro being pulled apart was heard. He'd had the costume on, she noted.  
"Essay."  
"Um," he was trying not to laugh, "You know school's canceled, right?" he moved up behind her.  
"Yeah?" she looked up at him, "And? Like it won't be due when we have to go back."  
He nodded, "Good point. I'm having a party tonight."  
"I know," she nodded, "You told me before. Randy and I are going."  
A grin instantly spread on his face, "How are you and Randy? The perfect couple."  
"We're not a couple, Stuart," she spoke monotonously.  
"Oh," he exaggerated. Then, he leaned down and began kissing her neck when he realized that she was paying no attention to him.  
"Stu," she closed her eyes, "Stop."  
His eyes opened and he looked at her briefly, grinning again. "Why?" He continued kissing her neck.  
"Please," she whispered. He shook his head no and moved down her neck and onto her shoulder. She leaned her head back a bit, biting her lip. He made his way up again, nuzzling his face against hers. His lips brushed against hers before pressing firmly against them. After a few seconds, he spun her computer chair so that she was she was facing him and lifted her up, placing her legs around his torso. She was incredibly light, he noted.  
He pushed her into the wall and she gasped as her back connected with it. Her hands ran through his hair roughly and he began kissing her neck again. "_Stu_," she moaned out softly. That was the cue that he had been waiting for. He turned around and threw her on the bed, quickly climbing on top of her.  
His fingers traced the exposed skin where her shirt had ridden up. She breathed heavily, almost panting. "Stu," she whispered again, kissing down his neck this time and then licking up it. He nearly groaned as she dug her nails into the small of his back.  
"Eugh, fuck," he moaned, "I've wanted to do this since like, freshman year." Just as his hands were making their way under her shirt, the phone rang.  
"Goddamnit," he stopped. Kat realized that the phone was ringing a few minutes after he did and jumped up, "Hello?"  
"You okay? You're out of breath." _Randy._  
"Out of breath? Oh. I was in the bathroom and I thought maybe you were my dad calling so I ran."  
"Oh, sorry. Um, are you still driving me to work? We have to be there in fifteen minutes."  
_Shit._ "Sorry Rands, I'll be right there." She hung up and ran a hand through her hair, "I have to go to work."  
Stu nodded, "Alright."  
She changed, not caring that Stu was in the room, before turning to him.  
"I'll let myself out," he sighed and stretched, "I might nap here."  
She rolled her eyes, "Alright, I'll see you later."  
"You'd better get out of work early."  
"Yeah, yeah," she waved off his comment and leaned down, kissing him quickly. He smacked her ass and she shrieked, jumping away.  
"Okay, go on," he told her. As he watched her leave, he looked down at his pants and groaned, "_Fuck_."


	7. Seven

Disclaimer: I do not own Scream, etc.

"Hey Rands," she pulled up in front of Randy's house exactly eight minutes after she left Stu in her own house. Was that a bright idea? _Probably not_. "I'm so sorry, I was reading and I completely lost track of time and then I went into the bathroom to wash my face and you called."  
He looked her over. He didn't believe a word that she had said. "It's fine." He climbed in. He could tell she was lying. Her lips were red and swollen looking as if she'd just been kissing somebody. Her hair was somewhat frizzy and Kat's hair was _never_ frizzy. She smelt kind of like a cologne instead of her normal fruity scent. She'd been with a guy.  
"What were you reading?"  
"Stephen King. One of his books with like four novellas. It was really good. The ones that I read. I read two."  
He nodded, "Nice."  
She was still lying to him. He could tell simply by the way that she spoke. And she looked upset about it, almost as if she was ready to cry. He didn't push it. With the threat of being murdered at any given time now, he had planned on telling her how he felt. Tonight, at Stu's. But it seemed as if she had found someone else.  
They entered the video store and clocked in, each going to their respective post for awhile before having to take care of customers and put tapes away. Stu snuck up behind Randy in the aisle he was in and knocked the videos out of his hand, making a loud exclamation.  
"Jerk," Randy bent over to pick up the tapes.  
Stu grinned, leaning his chin in his hand and his elbow on the shelf, "So, you coming to my little fiesta tonight?"  
"Yeah," Randy nodded, "I'm off early. Curfew, remember?"  
"Nice!" Stu grinned. His eyes were wandering, "Where's Kit-Kat at?"  
"In the back rewinding tapes I think," he shrugged as his eyes scanned the store quickly. They fell on one character. "Uh, now that's in bad taste."  
"What?" Stu questioned, looking around before his eyes found Billy.  
"If you were the only suspect in a senseless bloodbath, would you be standing in the horror section?"  
Stu shook his head, "It was all a misunderstanding. Billy didn't do anything."  
"You're such a little lap dog. He's got killer printed all over his forehead!"  
"Errrr, okaayyy!" Stu made a funny face. "Then why'd the cops let him go. Huh, smart guy?"  
"Because," Randy rolled his eyes, "obviously they don't watch enough movies. This is standard horror movie stuff. Prom Night revisited, man."  
"Why would he want to kill his girlfriend?" Stu raised both of his eyebrows.  
"There's always some stupid bullshit reason to kill your girlfriend. That's the beauty of it all. Simplicity. Besides, if it's too complicated, you lose your target audience."  
Stu was clearly interested now, "Oh yeah? So what's his reason?"  
"Maybe Sidney wouldn't have sex with him," Randy mumbled, putting the tapes on the shelf.  
"What? She saving herself for you?" Stu laughed, "You just want all the Prescott women, don't you Randy?"  
Randy glared. "Could be. Now that Billy's tried to mutilate her…do you think Sid would go out with me?"  
Stu laughed. Mainly because Randy was trying so hard to get the general population to believe that he really was in love with Sidney Prescott and not Katherine Prescott and mainly because the idea of either sister getting with him sounded ludicrous. He stopped his obnoxious laughter and went straight-faced immediately. "I think her father did it. I mean, how come they can't find their pops, man?"  
Randy looked at Stu as if he was a moron. Which, in some ways (like when it came to advanced calculus, Stu was. Although he was pretty great at pre-calculus) he was. "Because he's probably dead. His body will come popping up in the last reel somewhere…eyes gauged out, fingers cut off! See, the police are always off track with this shit. If they'd watch Prom Night, they'd save time. There's a formula to it. A very simple formula! Everybody's a suspect!" Randy shouted out parts, causing Stu to look _very_ embarrassed to be seen with the boy and at the end, he told Randy to be quiet and made a motion with his two fingers that Randy was high.  
"I'm telling you. The dad is a red herring. It's Billy," as Randy turned to face the other shelf, he walked into the accused.  
"How do we know you're not the killer…huh?"  
"Uh…" Randy looked at him wide eyed, "Hi, Billy."  
"Maybe your movie-freaked mind lost it's reality button."  
Randy laughed nervously, backing away from Billy. "You're absolutely right. I'm the first to admit it. If this were a scary movie, I'd be the prime suspect."  
Stu was right behind him, flicking his earlobe, "And what would be your motive?"  
Randy flinched away, and as he did so, he caught a whiff of Stu's cologne. He blinked, trying to place where else he'd smelt that. "It's the millennium. Motives are incidental."  
Billy grinned, "Millennium." His grin grew wider. "I like that. Millennium. Good kid," he smacked Randy's cheek lightly before walking away.  
Stu grinned, "Millennium. Good word, my man!"  
Randy turned to face Stu once he was sure that Billy had left, "And you're telling me that that's not a killer?"  
Stu laughed, "Whatever. Bring movies, okay?" He peered around a wall of movies to see Kat bending down to place a movie on the bottom shelf. He pinched her butt and she jumped up with a shriek.  
"Hey, Kat!" he grinned, faking shock that she was there as he laughed.  
"Stu!" She cried out, hitting him with a tape.  
Randy looked confused. She was laughing and smiling as she yelled at him when usually she would be beyond pissed. When Stu finally left, Kat turned the corner into the aisle Randy was in. He caught a whiff of that smell again. And then he knew. Kat had been with Stu.

"Ooh!" Stu exclaimed, clearly excited, as he opened the door. "You're early!"  
Kat smiled, "You told me to be."  
He looked her over. She had a tight, short red skirt on, with a tight, white sleeveless turtleneck sweater. She had short, red velvet heeled booties on. Her hair was down and she had done her makeup.  
"Come in, come in," he beamed. _Might as well get some action before she hates me forever._  
He pushed her against the door after he closed it and began to kiss her.  
"Ew, stop," Billy entered the foyer. "That's disgusting. Can't you at least wait until I leave?"  
"You're leaving?" Kat asked, confused.  
"Sid doesn't want me here."  
"Oh, so before it starts you're gone? Nice."  
"Oh, no. I'll leave now, because Stu is obviously preoccupied. But before I go, I put that contract of your's in writing, Kat. There are three copies. One for each of us. And we each have to sign all three."  
Kat nodded and followed them into the living room. At the top of each paper 'CONTRACT' was stamped in big, bold letters. It looked very professional, as if Billy had looked up what they should look like online. She read it to herself before she signed it.

_Contract_

_1. We (Stuart Macher and William Loomis) will not kill Katherine Prescott with the exchange that she, will not tell anybody (especially the police) that she knows that we killed Casey Becker and Steven Orith and that we are the murderers the police are searching for._

_2. Also, we will not hurt Sidney Prescott or Randy Meeks, as she has asked._

_3. She will do whatever Stuart says/asks of her. I (William Loomis) have nothing to do with this. It was his request._

_The following rules also apply: Because we may not kill Katherine, she will not kill us (William Loomis and Stuart Macher). This contract is valid while all three of us are still alive. If one of us should die, than the other may, by any means confess whatever they would like or kill the other remaining survivor. What good that will do, I have no idea. But, feel free. Sign below if you agree to abide by these terms._

There was a blank space with each of their names typed below it. The entire thing was typed.

After _William Robert Loomis _and _Stuart Evan Macher_ was _Katherine Evangeline Prescott. _ She signed her name above it, on each copy of the contract and Billy walked to the door with his.

He stopped at the door way, "Remember, to the side!"  
Stu grinned, "To the side!" he repeated.  
Kat looked confused, "Huh?"  
"Eh, it's nothing. Don't worry about it." As soon as the door shut, Stu's fingers were tangled in her hair, pulling her closer, and his tongue was in her mouth.

His touch sent fire through her body. They were still clothed, partially, in their underwear. The doorbell rang, interrupting them.  
"Damn," he looked at the clock. "Off. Get dressed."  
"Okay," she pouted, "If I _have_ to," she winked. He really was cute.  
"Believe me, I don't want you to."  
He left her in his room to dress after he did so himself, letting in his guests. She waited for two more groups to show up before blending into the crowd. As she was being hit on from someone from her math class, she sipped on her beer. Then, she saw Randy. She excused herself and ran over. "Randycakes!" she sat next to him. He was stiff to her cuddling into him as he answered, "Hey."  
"What's wrong?" she backed away from him slightly, pouting.  
"Not here, Kat. I'll tell you later."  
"But-" she stopped trying after he saw the look on his face. "Fine." She moved away from him and went back to where Stu had the hard liquor. Tears in her eyes, she took her first shot of the night. And she didn't remember much after that.  
Most of the people were gone. She'd seen Sid go upstairs with Billy a little while ago. Only Randy and Stu remained on the lower level with her, along with three other guys that she didn't know. This was going to be a long night. A lot longer than she anticipated.


	8. Eight

Disclaimer: I do not own Scream, etc.

Author's Note: Yes, everyone. This is it. The ever so wonderful, ever so anticipated end-of-the-party scene from Scream. Now, at the end of this chapter, I would like to discuss some things concerning the story. If you are a regular reader, these concerns are very important to the plotline. I'm not discussing them now, because those would be spoilers, dear children, and are in fact frowned upon in most societies. I should probably add a disclaimer for that, too, huh? Oh well…enjoy!

P.S. - Also, I realize my sequence is out of order, so I apologize.

"What are you doing?" she cornered Randy upstairs in the hallway. "What's wrong with you?"  
"What's wrong with _me_? What's wrong with you, Kat? You're the one fucking your best friend's boyfriend."  
Her mouth fell open. "I-I never…"  
He began to walk downstairs away from her. He didn't want to hear it. He slumped on the couch. She walked slowly after him. Those other three guys were gone. They'd gone to go find Principal Himbry's body. The boys had hung it on the goal post. She sat next to him, shaking. Her voice quivered as she spoke, "I…never…with him. Randy, I swear to you. I've only kissed him."  
"Why?" he begged, whispering.  
She looked down, ashamed. "It's complicated. I want to tell you. I've wanted to tell you. I will one day, but let's just say it's a black-mailing thing, for now." _It's more of a threatening thing, really_.  
"I mean, I don't like him, Rands. I thought he was cute…but I don't like him."  
"I need to tell you something," Randy spoke quickly. He decided he would tell her.  
"Yeah, Rands?"  
"I um…" he began to scratch the back of his neck, nervously. She grabbed a hold of his hand and held it, reassuring him that it was okay. "I love you."  
Her eyes lit up, "Randy!" She threw her arms around him, "I've loved you since forever!"  
The two remained on the couch until Randy heard a noise from outside and followed it. The next thing Kat saw was blackness.

"And let's see what's behind door number three, Sidney!" Stu shouted as he disappeared. When he reappeared he produced Kat from inside the pantry. Her hands were tied behind her back and she had a gag in her mouth.  
"Kat!" Sidney screamed. Her sister's eyes were red and full of tears.  
"Now, do you want to see what's behind door number four, or do you want a special treat?" Billy grinned at her, eyes full of madness.  
"You sick fuck!"  
"Treat? Okay!" He pulled out a rolled up paper from inside his back pocket. "This is a paper, that your_ sister_ signed, stating that she knew we were the killers. She shut up and she gets to live. As much as I hate that."  
"You _knew_?" Sidney cried out.  
Stu took the gag out of Kat's mouth. "They never told me who. They never told me anything, Sid, I swear. They told me they weren't going to hurt you! I promise you, if I'd known, I would have let them kill me!"  
Stu was untying her wrists and as he finished, she turned around and head butted him. "Fuck you!" she screamed, "You said you wouldn't hurt them! And I saw you killed Randy!"  
Billy grinned. "He didn't."  
She let out an animalistic shriek, shocking all of them as she ran at Billy. Leaping over the island in the kitchen, she tackled Billy down, "You sick fuck!"  
"Stu!" he cried out. "Assistance!"  
Stu rushed to his friend and pulled Kat off of him. "Calm down."  
"Fuck you!" She cried out, tears streaming down her face.  
"From what I hear," Billy grinned, "You almost did. Twice."  
She cried out again. The two sisters stayed together.  
"Anyways, we're going to play a game, Sid. See, we ask a question, and if you get it wrong, BOOKAH!" Stu cocked his gun, "You die."  
"And if you get it right…you die."  
"You're crazy," she spoke, "Both of you."  
"Actually, we prefer the term psychotic," Stu grinned, using the word he'd stolen from Kat. She shivered, realizing that he'd done it.  
"You'll never get away with this."  
"Tell that to Cotton Weary. You won't believe how easy he was to frame."  
"Watch a few movies, take a few notes," Stu grinned, "It was fun."

"Why? Why did you kill my mother?" she asks, determined for an answer. Kat obviously knew, as she looked away. Stu himself didn't even know. Kat and Billy had had a long talk one day at lunch when he'd cornered her and she'd found out. She'd stayed in the bathroom for two periods crying, trying to push back every bad memory of her mother. But they had just kept coming.  
"Why? WHY?" everyone flinched at Billy's yell. "Did you hear that Stu? I think she wants a motive. Hmm, I don't really believe in motives, Sid. I mean, did Norman Bates have a motive?"  
Stu shook his head, "Nope."  
"Did they ever figure out why Hannibal Lector liked to eat people? Don't think so! See, everything is scarier if you don't have a motive." Sid looked ready to say something and Billy steadied the knife he had held to her face, "We did your mother a favor Sid, that woman was a slutbag whore who flashed her shit all over town like she was Sharon Stone or something."  
"Yeah, and let's face it, Sid," Stu grinned, "Your mother was no Sharon Stone, huh?"  
"Is that motive enough for you Sid?" Silence. "Well, how about this? Your slut mother was fucking my father. And she's the reason why my mom moved out and abandoned me."  
Sidney's eyes widened as Kat's found the floor as quickly as the twins' eyes met with one another.  
"You knew that?"  
"He told me," Kat whispered.  
"Abandonment causes serious deviant behavior," Billy continued, "Totally fucked you up- you had sex with a psychopath."  
"That's right!" Stu grinned, "You're no longer a virgin! You gave it up. Now, you gotta die. Those are the rules!"  
Billy leaned into Sid, "Just think, Sid…it's midnight…we killed your mom exactly a year ago today."

Stu walked backwards moaning "I'll be right back", and produced their father.  
Then, he reappeared and pulled Neil Prescott, bound and gagged, into the kitchen.  
"Daddy!" Both girls cried out in unison, moving towards their father.  
"No," Billy held up the gun. Neil Prescott's fearful eyes darted back and forth between his two daughters. _Has he been here the whole time?_ Kat became nauseous.  
"_Guess we won't be needing this anymore, huh?_" Stu spoke into the voice changer and placed it in Neil's pocket. "And oh, ring ring…this either." He put a phone in as well.  
"Got the ending figured out yet, Sid?" Billy grinned.  
"Your daddy's the chief's suspect, we cloned his cellular…the evidence is all…right there baby!"  
Kat's eyes narrowed. They had promised her nothing would happen to Sid or to Randy. She didn't even know her father had been involved. But they'd known, from the beginning that they would kill them.  
"See, look," Billy grabbed the knife and spoke to Sid. "What if the one year anniversary of your mother's death set your father off and he went on a murder spree killing everyone."  
"Except for Billy and me," Stu interjected, "And Kat. The three of us are left for dead."  
"And then he kills you. And he shoots himself in the head. Perfect," Billy finished, smiling.  
"I thought of that," Stu grinned.  
"Why Kat?" Sid asked, "You can't honestly just leave her alone because she caught you? You're suddenly loyal to your word?"  
"Yes? I've always been loyal to my word," Billy sneered.  
"No! You said you wouldn't hurt them!" Kat cried out.  
He turned to her, "I said I wouldn't hurt them. If they're dead, they don't hurt! And besides. Stu happens to throw shit fits when I want to kill her." Billy shouted, "And she admitted it! She knows your mother was a whore!"  
"What?" Sidney turned to her sister, shocked.  
"I walked in on her and Cotton once…I didn't want to ever tell you because you loved mom so much. I thought I was protecting you."  
"Just like you thought you were protecting Sid when you signed the paper. You can't protect her, Kat. You'll always fail.  
"You might as well kill me, too," Kat spoke flatly. "I'll have nothing to do with either of you after this."  
"We can't. Paper and ink, baby," Stu grinned.  
"You can always kill yourself, "Billy spoke hopefully. "So depressed because you lost your entire family, you couldn't go on…"  
"I hate you."

Billy shoved Sid aside, moving towards Stu. "You ready?" he asked, waving the knife.  
Stu put his hands behind his head, "Yeah! Yeah I'm ready baby!" he shouted.  
Billy stabbed Stu with the knife swiftly. The noise it made going in and coming back out made both girls cringe. They covered their mouths in shock and Kat let out a cry of shock.  
"It's my turn," Stu moaned, "Give me the knife."  
Billy handed it over, "Okay, but don't go too deep. And stay to the side, remember?" he grabbed a hold of Stu's shoulder as Stu grinned, giving him the okay. _To the side! _rang in Kat's head. He stabbed Billy deep and in the stomach. Billy shouted out, "Fuck! Goddamnit, Stu!"  
Stu smiled sheepishly, "Sorry, Billy. Guess I got a little too zealous."  
"Give me the knife." Stu's frown fell and he shook his head no. "GIVE ME THE KNIFE!"  
Stu agreed and handed the knife over. Billy stabbed Stu again and he cried out in pain. Kat felt her eyes watering. _For Stu? What the Hell…_  
"You're sick. Both of you. You've both seen way too many movies."  
"Nah, Sid! Movies don't create psychos! Movies make psychos…more creative!" he slashed Stu's arm and Stu cried out, "Man, stop! I'm starting to feel a little woozy here!"  
Billy pointed the knife. "Get the gun. I'll untie pops. Okay?"

Stu made it over to the counter and started hitting it. "Uhhm…Houston we have a problem here…"  
"What?"  
"The gun man…it was right here and now it's gone."  
"Well where is it?"  
And suddenly in the doorway, was Gale Weathers. Her face was caked with dirt, her hair had leaves strewn throughout it and she looked a little bloody. "Right here, asshole."  
Everyone's mouths fell open. Where the Hell had she come from? But Billy just grinned, "Oh yeah?" he stepped forward, "Well, I know something that you don't."  
Gale tried squeezing the trigger, but an unsatisfying click was the result each time. He got her to back outside onto the porch, and kicked her into the post. She fell limply onto Dewey.

As Stu followed Billy out to the porch, Kat turned to her sister, "Come on, let's go."  
"Go where?" Sid hissed at her.  
"Help me get dad!" Kat cried out quietly as she tried to drag their father into the hall. Sidney helped her and they hid in the far back of the closet. They could hear the ruckus outside and stayed silent. Kat silently called the police and when she was done, Sidney took the phone and the voice changer and had Kat dial Stu's house number. The phone rang and Billy answered.  
"Are you alone in the house?" Sidney asked.  
"Bitch! You bitch! Where the fuck are you!"  
"Not so fast. We're going to play a game. It's called," she moved the voice changer away from her mouth and spoke normally, "Guess who called the police and reported your sorry mother fucking ass?"  
"Find her you, dips hit, get up!" Kat heard Billy screaming at Stu and she heard Stu, his voice too weak for her to register, mumble something back at him.  
"Hello?" Kat heard Stu mumble into the phone.  
"Oh, Stu, Stu, Stu…what's your motive? I mean, Billy's got one…the police are on their way.."  
"Peer pressure. I'm far too sensitive-"  
Billy's voice cut through "I'm going to rip you up, you bitch! You and your sister! Just like your fucking mother!"  
"You're going to have to find me first, you pansy ass mama's boy!" Sid yelled back into the phone. A thud was heard, and then, "Owwww! You fucking hit me with the phone dick!"  
"Did you really call the police?" Stu mumbled into the mouth piece.  
"You bet your sorry ass, I did!"  
"My mom and dad are going to be so mad at me," Stu cried out, upset.

Billy's tantrum had gone silent. Kat pushed her father back behind her and she pressed herself up against the wall of the closet, hidden behind coats. She tugged the sleeve of Sidney's jacket, trying to get her to join them. Sidney found the costume and put it on, before shoving herself back with her sister.  
The closet door burst open and they all saw Billy peaking in. When he looked away, Sidney grabbed an umbrella and jabbed it into his chest, ramming him into the wall behind him. When she did it again, he dropped the gun. Sidney ripped off the mask and kicked the gun away from Billy's body. Kat poked her head out and heard Stu get up. She saw him slide out of the kitchen and let out a battle cry at the sight of Sidney. When she noticed he was running for her, she threw her sister to the side and let Stu tackle her down.  
The two rolled around on the ground for a few moments screaming and cursing at one another. Each one had their hands wrapped around the other's throat and were fighting to be on top of the other one to apply more pressure. Finally, Kat head butted Stu and bit his wrist afterwards. He cried out and Kat shoved, rolling on top of him. She pinned her legs against his sides and strangled him.

She could hear another struggle going on that sounded like Billy and Sidney. She continued to strangle Stu. He looked up at her with teal eyes. "_I'm sorry_," he choked out through her hands. And as he went limp, Kat pulled her hands away, tears in her eyes. Randy had been right. Stu was a little lap dog.  
Suddenly she jumped at the noise of a gun. She turned around to see Gale Weathers. "Guess I remembered the safety that time, you bastard."  
Kat ran over to Sidney and helped her get Randy to his feet.  
"Watch out, this is when the supposedly dead killer comes back to life, for one last scare," Randy spoke up. Kat began edging away from Billy and he jumped up. She and Gale screamed. Then, as Neil Prescott flew out from inside the closet, all of them screamed. Sidney and Kat rushed over to untie their father, eyes locked with one another.  
"I'm sorry, Sid," Kat whispered.  
Sidney nodded, "I know, Kat."

Everyone left 261 Turner that morning as Gale began speaking into the camera that her temporary replacement cameraman held. Kat had found out that Gale's old one had been killed. And as the Sheriff led the police department inside, no one noted until the late afternoon that the back door in Stu's kitchen, previously closed and locked by Stu himself when he'd snuck in that way, hung open, nearly off it's hinges. And that there was a trail of blood going out of it.

End of Chapter Author's Note: VERY IMPORTANT!  
Yes, my dear readers, I killed off Stuart. But, even though I said that spoilers are frowned upon, this is somewhat one. If you continue to read this story after this chapter, which I hope you will do, I have to address some things in advance. I will continue this into Scream 2. The events of Scream 3 will occur, but I will not include Kat in them. I have a completely different storyline for her that is apart from Sidney after the second movie and frankly, I don't really like the third movie. So, Sid is going to be alone on that one. And, if you can stick it out through Scream 2, you'll get a special treat at the end of it! And no, I don't mean a cookie (although if I could hand out cookies through the computer, I would.) I mean a treat in the story. A special surprise if you will. So anyways, thank you for being patient and I hope you enjoyed the first third of the story. And I hope you continue reading after I killed off the beautiful Lillard.


	9. Nine

Disclaimer: I do not own Scream, etc.

Author's Note: Hello everyone and welcome to my not-so-thrilling, not so exciting, ending to Scream. After this chapter, which will regrettably be somewhat (and by somewhat I mean very…especially in comparison to the last chapter) short. The next chapter will start off Scream 2. But this, is kind of like an ending piece.

It took a week of interrogation to explain everything Kat knew to the police. Sidney and Gale each went for two days of four hour sessions, Randy went for one. Neil Prescott went for three. Kat had it the worst, however.  
For five days straight, from seven in the morning to six thirty at night, Katherine Prescott was in the Sheriff's office. She looked like shit and had been running on coffee, the ramen noodles from the police station vending machine and the hot water dispenser, and most recently, cigarettes. The three packets of paper that she, Stu, and Billy each held at one point, now lay in the evidence file marked 'Woodsboro Murders' in the evidence locker.

"She's just a kid, Sheriff. She can't be in here every day like this."  
"Neil, she is a kid, but she knew. She knew and she was in here and she didn't say shit." Silence. "How's Sid."  
"She's fine," Neil said sternly, hearing what the Sheriff really meant to ask. _Is Sid filled with complete hatred towards her?_ "She and Kat had a long talk the day after and they're fine. Kat still feels like complete shit though and I doubt that all of these interrogation sessions are really helping her."  
The Sheriff just nodded.

"Did you kill Stuart Macher?"  
She blinked, "It was in self defense."  
"Yes, we know that. But you have to answer yes or no."  
"He was going to kill my sister!"  
"Ms. Prescott. In self defense, did you kill Stuart Macher?"  
"In self defense, yes I did."  
The officer finally jotted down the answer he'd been waiting for after asking her the question multiple times. "Okay, one more psych evaluation and no more interrogations."  
"Joy," she sighed. She got out of her chair and moved outside to smoke.  
"Kat," Neil's eyes pleaded with his daughter to put the cigarette down. The police department had driven her to this. She'd smoked one or two cigarettes before, trying them out. Then, the first day she came home from the interrogation, she'd bought a pack and she hadn't stopped since.  
"Dad," she looked up at him, "I have been interrogated, hooked up to dozens of machines, threatened, screamed at - I just…"  
He nodded, smiling. But his smile didn't quite reach his eyes. "It's okay. You know that, right? Sid doesn't hate you. She understands that you thought you were protecting her. And Randy understands that he thought you were protecting him. You're a victim, just like the rest of us. They manipulated you."  
She smiled, tears filling her eyes, "I love you, daddy."  
He smiled back at her, "I love you too, sweetheart." He kissed her head. "One more evaluation?"  
She nodded, sniffing as she threw her cigarette down and entered the Woodsboro Police Department one last time.

"Goddamnit! Dewey! We can't let this get out," Sheriff Burke paced around his office. "You almost let something slip to Matthews out there."  
"I didn't mean to, sir. I've spoken to his parents and they've agreed to let us arrange a funeral. I was going to head over to the funeral home with his mother this afternoon. Sheriff, a lot of people are going to question why it's a closed casket funeral. Especially the girls. I mean, they saw him. And they're going to want to make sure that he's dead."  
"Well," the Sheriff nodded in thought, "We'll just have to make the other funerals closed casket, too. Aren't we, Deputy?"  
Dewey nodded, upset. "And you can NOT tell the girls a thing. Do you hear me? Not a word of this gets out, Dewey."  
He nodded again, "Yes, Sheriff."


	10. Ten

Disclaimer: I do not own Scream, etc.

Author's Note: And thus begins Scream 2.

I will state right now that towards the end of the first Scream in this fiction, I was really excited to start writing about Scream 2 and include Mickey. But after days of trying to write it, I ended up hating it. However, seeing as how it would be terribly wrong of me to skip over the events of both Scream 2 and Scream 3 entirely, welcome to the shortened, filler chapter version of Scream 2. I'm sorry if you hate it, but I'm not ecstatic about it either. I've tried to make it as tolerable as possible and I'm sorry if you don't like the outcome. Please don't hate me and bear with it, because afterward…there's Stu!

"I never understood that," Kat's voice floated into the room, followed by two giggles. One from her and one from CiCi Cooper, whom she was walking with. Mickey's head, as well as Randy's head, snapped up at the noise. She was wearing a short black skirt and a pink blouse and she had on flip flops. She looked like a more mature version of her high school self, which in other terms, meant that Randy still found her undeniably attractive.  
The two girls separated and Kat took her seat next to Randy, whom she kissed quickly before sitting down, "Morning, babes."  
He grinned back at her, "Morning, Kat."  
Mickey rolled his eyes, what could she possibly see in Randy that she couldn't see in him? He knew they'd been together since the Woodsboro murders two years ago, but they had been constantly breaking up and getting back together ever since Kat had joined the sorority that Hallie had talked her into and that the two girls were now trying to get Sidney to join with them.  
He kept thinking that Kat was cheating on him with random frat boys, which Mickey couldn't believe. For whatever reason, Kat was hopelessly devoted to and in love with Randy Meeks. And she constantly bashed anything that resembled a frat boy. However, she loved her sorority. It was incredibly perplexing for everyone that didn't know about the relation between Kat Prescott and Stu Macher. The frat boys reminded her of him and thus, she bashed him. And because the frat boys were so much like Stu, it kept Randy on constant edge that she would leave him if she found one exactly like him. As she'd done in high school in a way.

The professor walked in and put his briefcase on the desk. "So, what topic would we like to discuss today?" A boy in the back raised their hand, "What about movies being responsible for someone's actions?"  
The entire class turned to face him, interested and confused. The professor nodded for him to go on. "Well, I mean, didn't any of you see the news this morning?"

Everyone's faces scrunched up as they tried to remember if they had or not. Usually college students that woke up late for class and grumpy, just fumbled around to get decently dressed before their first morning class. And afterwards, they'd go get changed into actual clothes on a break once they'd woken up. Noone ever saw the news until the boring week nights spent in the common areas. Deciding to be the one to stop the maddening stupidity that she and her peers all seemed to be displaying, Kat spoke up, "No, why? What happened?"  
The kid sat up straighter, "Well, last night was the premiere of Stab 2. And two of the people who went to the theater for the midnight show, who were enrolled at our school, were killed during the movie."  
"What do you mean during the movie?" A kid spoke up, rolling his eyes, "How could nobody notice that?"  
"Well, the theater gave out the costume with the mask and plastic knives as a publicity thing. The guy killed this girl's boyfriend when he was taking a leak and then he came back, in the guy's jacket and killed the girl. Everyone in the theater thought that it was a publicity stunt, so nobody did anything! They didn't even notice until she didn't get back up. And by then, the guy was gone."  
"Oh my God," CiCi muttered out, "Are you serious?"  
"Nobody did anything?" Kat questioned out loud. She criticized herself immediately, looking down with guilt. She realized that she really shouldn't be one to say anything about not doing anything. Mickey noticed this and was confused. When Gale Weathers had published the book, the Prescott family had begged her to leave out certain details of the story. Kat's helpful hand of remaining quiet was left out, as was her murder of Stuart Macher. Randy held her hand, realizing that she felt guilty, "It's okay," he whispered. She nodded. Mickey's eyebrow raised in even more confusion.

"So, what you guys are saying is that movies are responsible for our actions," the teacher tried to turn the topic into a more mature discussion.  
CiCi raised her pen in the air, scoffing slightly, "That is so moral majority. You can't blame real life violence on entertainment."  
"What?" a kid cried out.  
Kat zoned out through CiCi's argument, still processing that someone was murdered here, and only tuned in when Randy began to argue with Mickey.  
"Come on, Randy, the killer obviously patterned himself after two serial killers who've been immortalized on film."  
The kid who'd started this argument thanked him for helping him.  
"Are you suggesting that this person wants to make a sequel?"  
"Stab 2?" Randy cried out, "Who'd want to see that? Sequels suck!" The entire class groaned as Kat rolled her eyes in agreement with her boyfriend. "Oh please! Please! By definition alone, they're inferior films!"  
"That's a bullshit generalization!" Mickey shouted back at him. "Many sequels have surpassed their original films!" Kat's eyebrows raised. Mickey seemed genuinely insulted that Randy had trashed sequels.  
"Oh yeah?" CiCi spoke up, "Name one?" she smiled at Kat who grinned back at her. CiCi could always speak up for the both of their thoughts in class without ever discussing it with Kat.  
"Aliens," a kid from the front spoke up, "Far better than the first."  
"Yeah well," CiCi shrugged with a smile, "There's no accounting for taste."  
Randy chuckled, "Thank you."  
Everyone began discussing again and Kat zoned out again. She couldn't place why, but she felt so light headed. Had she known Maureen? She didn't think so. Maybe she had a class with her freshman year. But…who had killed her? Who would show up on their campus and kill a student? With the same first name as her mother?

She was shaken out of her daze by Mickey who leaned down into her face, "He's dismissing us, come on." Kat jumped slightly at how close Mickey was to her, inhaling his cologne. It smelt familiar, as if she'd smelt it before. But she had to have smelt it before…she saw Mickey nearly every day. She shook off the feeling and nodded.  
Kat stood up and saw her sister and Randy waiting for her by the door, "Um, yeah. I'll uh, see you around, Mickey," she waved him off and walked to her sister.  
She and Sid were on completely better terms now. Kat still felt like shit, yeah, but Sidney had forgiven her. They had even roomed together, with Hallie, until she got to move into the sorority house the semester prior. Her room felt empty without her sister in a twin bed on the other side, but she supposed she'd have to get used to that after 20 years of sharing a room with her sister. Especially if she ever wanted to get married and live in her own house. Sidney wouldn't always be there for her.

"300 people were watching and nobody did anything! They thought it was a publicity stunt!" Sidney cried out as they were walking.  
Kat was shaking her head, it was so sad. Especially because it was an entire theater of people watching.  
"And it would've been a good one, too," Randy spoke with a British accent.  
"It's starting again, Randy," Sidney spoke up, stopping.  
"It's not," Randy stopped now, still talking with his accent. "A lot of shit happens at the movies. People get robbed, maimed, murdered. Multiplexes are very dangerous places to be now a days."  
"And you are in extreme denial," Sidney rolled her eyes.  
"And you should be, too. This has nothing to do with us." His eyes scanned his girlfriend's face, "Any of us."  
She shook her head, "Randy a couple was stabbed to death in the movie telling our life story. And you can say that it had nothing to do with us?"  
He shook his head, "Can we please go back to our somewhat happy existence? Hi, Derek!" he greeted Sidney's boyfriend happily, glad to get off of the subject. Derek pecked Sid on the lips and greeted everyone.  
The group continued walking and noticed what Sidney and Kat liked to call a 'media circus', which in fact was really a press conference. Mickey had joined them and was taping the conference and then the groups' reactions nonchalantly. Kat tilted her head as she stood in-between Mickey and Randy and gasped. "Randy, it's Gale…"  
Randy grabbed a hold of Sid, "Sidney look! It's Gale Weathers!" he pulled her towards them so she could see better. Randy began mocking her and Sidney stared off, "Be kind. She saved our lives."

Randy leaned forward, Mickey filming his face, "Ooh, she got calf implants!" Kat's face turned into a frown. Was he seriously checking out that tabloid twit? "I'm gonna get closer…" he walked down there.  
She huffed, glaring at the direction that he was in. He was. Mickey grinned reassuringly towards her, "It's alright, Kat! You got me, still!" he chuckled wrapping his free arm around her shoulders and touching the top of his head to hers'. She smiled softly, Mickey was in a lot of her classes and she always talked to him in them. While he wasn't her _best_ friend, he was one of her friends. Her best friend would always be her sister.

The main girls of the Delta Lambda Zeta house made their way over and began trying to sympathize and drag Sidney into their cult. When they left, Derek raised his eyebrows at Sid, "You going to dress like that when you pledge?"  
"Unlikely!"  
"The Delta Lambdas are the biggest bunch of fucking -" Mickey began to start.  
"Excuse me," Kat raised her eyebrows, "I pledged Delta Lambda last semester, thank you very much," she stared over at him, accusingly.  
"And I'm pledging Delta, this semester, too!" Hallie shouted at him. The two girls stood together, accusingly staring at Mickey.  
He raised his hands up in the air, giving up, "I was just saying."

"Oh my God," Sidney stood up, staring off. Kat looked and saw a man walking, looking quite lost. She stood up as well, "Oh my God!" she cried out, excitedly.  
The two girls cried out at once, "Dewey!" As they walked out towards the man. When he turned, they both sprinted, happily, each greeting him with a hug.  
"What are you doing here?"  
"I was worried about the two of you, after I saw what happened on the news. I had to come and make sure you were all alright."  
Kat smiled, "Oh, Dewey!" she smiled. They each took their own walk with Dewey, catching up. When Kat's turn came, she linked arms with him, "How's Woodsboro PD?"  
"I uh, I actually left the force."  
"Why?" her face grew puzzled, "Because of your limp?"  
"No, no. They were going to let me stay on with it. It was a personal choice to leave."  
"Oh?"  
"The uh, Sheriff wanted us to do some things that I wasn't necessarily comfortable with. So, I told him I wouldn't do it and I gave him my badge."  
"Oh, Dewey. Well, good for you."  
"Listen, Kat. If there's anybody trying to copy Billy and Stu…they're probably already in your life. And I know that out of all of us, you're the one who should most easily recognize somebody who wants to hurt you. Has there been anybody that gives you a weird vibe?"  
She thought for a moment, carefully. Then, she shook her head, "I don't think so." She thought again for a moment. She sometimes got a weird vibe off of Mickey, but she just assumed it was because he was so into horror movies. She had had that vibe off of Randy when he first got really into them and Randy was generally okay in the head.  
She shook her head, "No, I can't say I do. I'm mostly friends with girls, now. Last semester I pledged Delta Lambda Zeta and I moved into their sorority house. So, I think the only guys I really talk to are Mickey, Derek, and Randy."  
"Derek is Sidney's boyfriend, right?"  
Kat nodded. "And Mickey is?"  
"Mickey is like an exact clone of Randy," she rolled her eyes. "He's really into movies and whatnot. He's nice though. He's in a lot of my classes and he's friends with Randy so we usually hang out with him."  
"And who is Hallie?"  
"Sid's roommate and my friend. She's getting Sid to pledge this semester and they're going to move into the house with me."  
He smiled, "That's great, Kat. But you haven't even seen anyone. Anyone in the cafeteria that reminds you of Billy or of Stu?"  
She shook her head, "No…I don't think so."  
He nodded, "Okay, Kat."

When Kat re-joined the group, Randy had just left to go say hi to Dewey. Mickey began talking about how many times the girl had been stabbed last night before being told to drop it. As Kat and Sidney looked at him awkwardly, they were rudely disturbed by their least favorite savior.  
"Hello girls!" They each turned around to face Gale Weathers. "How are you two?"  
"Hi…" Sidney trailed off.  
"What do you want, Gale?" Kat asked, annoyed as she saw the video camera.  
"Well I was hoping I might get just a few words with you," she smiled sweetly, tapping the camera man's arm and having him part to reveal a man the two girls never wanted to see again.  
Sidney's jaw dropped as Kat let out a gasped, "Fucking a."


	11. Eleven

Disclaimer: I do not own Scream, etc.

Author's Note: Scream 2 Part 2. Okay so I don't think my last chapter was as bad as I made it out to be. Also, I know that the one scene where the two sorority girls are talking to Sidney and Hallie has Randy bring them drinks, but I changed it because it's such a short scene for him that I didn't think it mattered. P.S. There's a surprise in this chapter! If you know Scream trivia, you know what I mean. Enjoy! ;)

"Here we are at Windsor College, where Sidney and Katherine Prescott have just been reunited with Cotton Weary for the first time since they wrongly accused him of murdering their mother," Gale spoke into her microphone, grinning broadly.

"What the Hell are you doing?" Sidney asked, confused, moving the microphone away from Gale's face.

"We want to know how you feel!" Gale smiled, "Tell us everything that's happened. Reflect back on the past two years." Gale's false image of being a sweetheart made Kat sick to her stomach.

"Sid, Kat. I'd just like to say that I forgive and forget. And just like everyone else I'd like to move on with my life," Cotton smiled, his attitude as fake as Gale's.

Kat was never one to get angry. For that matter, either was Sid. Kat found anger to be disgusting and thought that there was no need for it. However, at this moment, her insides were burning and her vision was clouded with red. How _dare_ Gale do this to them. Especially to Sidney. She knew how strongly Sidney had felt about Cotton murdering their mother and she should know just as well as the next person how much Sidney regretted every day of falsely accusing him. To come here after a person was murdered and try to make a profit off of a reunion between a man saved from Death Row and the two girls who had put him there before they were even fully mature enough to understand Shakespeare? Now that was ridiculous. Both girls' faces twisted in anger.

"You bitch!" Sidney shouted at her. As she stepped forward, Gale stepped backward, taunting her with a noise and raising her finger. Sidney turned around to face Derek.

"Oh, Sidney, share with us, please!" Gale cried out.

As Sidney turned to smack Gale, Kat had already done it, and Gale was on the ground. "Do you want _me _to share with you, Gale? I'll gladly share with you!" she screamed out.

Hallie was ecstatic and she stepped forward, pointing at the cameraman, "Did you get that on film?" she asked in her cute, high pitched voice.

He mocked her, "Yes I got that on film!"

Kat grabbed her sister's hand and dragged her off angrily, "Fuck that bitch!" she cried out loudly as their friends followed around them. Mickey's eyebrows raised in surprise. "You…her…that was amazing!" he shouted out, "She was on the ground!"

Kat grinned towards her sister, "Sorry, Sid…you got to hit her last time. I thought we'd alternate."

Kat was finally able to pick out a dress to wear for their Delta Lambda Zeta party with the help of Lois, the brunette sorority sister that was always annoying Sidney to join, and Murphy, the somewhat dumb blonde that had book smarts but not general street smarts and was kind of easy due to her lack of common sense. She was wearing a slinky black dress with knee high suede boots and all of the girls in the house agreed that she looked hot.

She hadn't wanted to wear the dress because it was made of silk and hadn't wanted to wear the boots because they were made of suede. She had stated that she didn't want to because she didn't want to spill beer on it. Lois had laughed and just replied that that is what they made drycleaners for.

"Wow, Kat," Mickey smirked down at her. She was sitting, drinking a martini that Lois had made for her. "Randy is missing out." Her dress was black and made of a silk like material. It had thin straps on the shoulders and was cut into a v-neck top. There were light ruffles on the top and from the straps to the waist it was very tight. It then flowed out nicely and ended at her mid thigh. She smiled up at him, her hair (which had been curled) bouncing very cutely before falling into her face. He couldn't help but bite the inside of his cheek. She had even done her makeup nicer than usual.

"Where is Randy?" Kat pouted.  
"He didn't want to come. Said he was working on something and he'd be around later."

Kat walked with Lois and Murphy as they explained to Hallie and Sidney how they did not promote sex with everyone. Just safe sex. As Murphy began speaking about harmonica style, Kat cringed and tried not to imagine whatever that was (as did her sister). She rolled her eyes as a response and as they rested, they met with sparkling teal ones full of laughter and mischief. Who else did she know that had teal eyes? Her face furrowed into confusion.

She focused away from the eyes and onto the face and dropped her clear plastic beer cup. She'd moved on from her martini a few moments ago. She hadn't even sipped her beer yet, so it splashed on the front of her dress and Lois laughed, "Yay, drycleaners!" she grinned.

Kat ignored her. In fact, she hadn't even heard Lois' voice over the beating of her own heart. She watched the figure notice that she had seen him and he smirked before moving towards the back of the crowd. And she took off after it.

She could still see the blue hoodie that he'd been wearing as he made his way through the crowd. When he walked, it was as if the crowd simply parted for him. But they fell back into place when she tried to walk. Tired of slinking through, she began shoving her way through the crowd. As she was near enough to him she tried calling his name, "Stu!" she screamed out. She was frantic and began moving faster. She wasn't quite sure why she was chasing after him, but she had to make sure that it was him. Or wasn't him. He had stopped for a moment before moving again. "Stu!" He kept going this time.

"Kat!" Randy popped up in front of his frantic girlfriend. "What's wrong?" She looked over his shoulders. Stu was gone.

"I thought I- never mind," she shook her head. She'd only sound crazy. "Where were you?"  
"Working on my film theory essay. I thought Mickey told you. I told him to. Why? What's wrong?" he put his hands on her shoulders, worry creeping onto his face.

She saw two of her least favorite colors. _Red and blue_. "What's going on?"

As if God himself were answering her question, irony played its course as Lois ran past, tugging Murphy with one hand and holding her beer with the other, "There's something going on at the Omega house!"

"Wanna go check it out?" Randy looked down at her with a shrug. Kat nodded dully and followed him. They met up and stood with Mickey and Hallie.

"Where are Sid and Derek?" she whispered. Her heart was still beating rapidly and her very soul felt as if it were on fire.

"Sid went to get her coat," Hallie said nervously, looking over her shoulder. "I guess Derek stayed with her."

"What happened?" Randy asked.

"CiCi Cooper's dead."

"CiCi!" Kat cried out, finally out of her shock. "What? Why?" She felt tears reach her eyes. She had really liked CiCi Cooper.

Mickey rubbed her back lightly, "It's okay," he mumbled.

"What's with you and Mickey?" Randy turned to Kat as she sat on his bed next to him. She had asked to spend the night in his dorm because she didn't feel safe near the sorority houses.

"Nothing? He's just been nice to me lately."

"Seems like it," Randy scoffed, eyes rolling off to the side.

"What?" Kat looked shocked.

"Are you fucking him?"

Her eyes widened at his bluntness. "Randy! No! The only person I've ever slept with is you! Do we have to go through this every week? I haven't even looked at another guy in two years. Just because someone is nice to me for once doesn't mean I'm fucking them!"

Randy's face fell at her display of anger. He'd upset her more than he usually did. "I'm sorry, Kat. I-"

Kat grabbed her coat off of the computer chair in his dorm room and glared at him, "I'm going back to Delta Lambda. Good night, Randall."

"Kat!" he cried out after her as she slammed the door shut behind her.

She walked through the cold, from the boys dorms all the way across campus. The sorority houses were on the complete opposite side of the campus. She realized it was stupid as her eyes watered from the cold. However, she was mad. She walked the dirt path alone, cold, and angry. She heard someone running up to her.

"Hey, Kat, what are you doing?" He was out of breath from jogging to meet her.

"I fought with Randy," she whispered, "I'm going back to the sorority house." She sniffed again from the cold, walking ahead of Mickey.

"You're going to get sick," he frowned.

She kept walking, "Good."

"You're being stubborn!" he stopped as she crossed the bridge to the girls' side of campus. She still had a mile's walk to the sorority houses.

She nodded and left him standing on the bridge staring after her. He chuckled and walked the other way, towards the boys' dorms. She was going to get herself killed.

As she passed by the last stretch of wooded area on her way to the houses, she noticed something that resembled an electric blue in the woods. "Stu?" she whispered, looking around before poking her head closer towards the woods. She'd done a lot of stupid things tonight. Walking across campus alone, not staying with Sidney after she'd been attacked although Hallie assured her that she would watch out for Sid, and not listening to Mickey and walking back to Randy's dorm before she'd gotten sick. Walking into the woods would be the stupidest of all, but she had to.

She pushed branches assigned and picked up the hoodie that was hanging off of a tree branch. She looked at the front. In yellow there was a cartoon picture of a wildcat yowling in the middle of the shirt. The top said 'Woodsboro High', the bottom said 'Football'. All in matching yellow font. She flipped it over and saw the capital bold letters of the devil himself along with his number. 'MACHER 22'.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Yes, this one is shorter than the other. But, you have to admit you enjoyed my surprise. What I meant earlier about the Scream trivia is that in Scream 2 (or so I have read. I do admit I think I saw him once when I watched it) in the scene at the party, Matthew Lillard is in it for literally three seconds because he was dating Neve Campbell at the time. So, I found this information to be a good point to throw him in.


	12. Twelve

**Disclaimer: I do not own Scream, 'nor do I own any of the characters except for my own.**

Author's Note: Scream 2 part 3! Hoorah!

"Kat?" a knock came on the door.  
"Huh?"  
"It's Dewey, can I come in?"  
A mumble followed Dewey's question and then a moan that sounded like a yes. He turned the knob and pushed it open, "Kat?"  
The brunette was laying in a heap of covers with one sweat pant clad leg sticking off of the bed. He chuckled at the sight. "Are you okay?" He'd never seen her like that. Even when she slept she usually still looked perfectly polished. Now, she was just a mess. She sneezed in response to his question, causing him to laugh again. "Guess walking out on Randy last night got you sick, huh?" She groaned, probably mad that he knew and sneezed again. "I know you're going to hate me for this, but I need you to come with me to see the Sheriff. We think you can help us."

_Maureen Evans  
Phil Stevens  
CiCi Cooper_

The names stared into her soul as she tried to process a pattern. Her Dayquil had just kicked in slightly and her nose wasn't as stuffy and her throat wasn't as sore. Her head still had a bit of a cloud around it and it felt heavy.  
Gale saw that Kat was trying to come up with a pattern and caught on. "Was CiCi her real name?"  
"No," Kat spoke up as the Sheriff looked for CiCi's folder. "It was Casey. Casey Cooper." She looked towards Gale, "Do you get it?"  
"Yeah," Gale nodded.  
"Get what?" Dewey's face turned into one of confusion as he stared at the names, mentally screaming that he wish he knew.  
"Maureen Evans," Gale stepped forward, "Maureen Prescott." She underlined the first name. "Phil Stevens…Steven Orith."  
"CiCi Cooper…Casey Becker," Kat nodded. "Someone _is_ trying to make a sequel," she remembered her discussion from film theory the day prior.

After the informal meeting, she stepped up to Gale slowly, "I'm really sorry I hit you."  
"It's okay. Family tradition, right?"  
"I really am sorry. You didn't deserve to be hit. But, I was just so furious. I saw red," Kat shrugged. "I wasn't thinking."  
Gale nodded, "I wasn't thinking either. I was out of line. It wasn't right."  
"Cotton backed out, didn't he?" Kat smirked at Gale.  
"Like a groom with ice cubes for feet," Gale gritted her teeth.  
Kat turned to Dewey who had just closed his phone, "Where are you going now?"  
"I'm meeting Randy at a café for a discussion. You in?" Kat nodded, "I have to tell you something anyways." She followed him outside and walked in stride with him across the campus. It was amazing how warm it was in the day when just hours ago it had been freezing cold.

"I saw something at the party last night. And I need to know Dewey. Is Stu dead?"  
He blinked, taken aback for a moment before nodding, "Of course he is, Kat. You of all people should know that."  
"I thought I saw him last night," she spoke quickly, in a whisper. Dewey saw fear in her eyes. "Probably paranoia, huh?" She didn't mention the sweatshirt, but the same nervous glint stayed in her eye.  
"Yeah," he was pale, "Probably just paranoia, Kat. Nothing to worry about. Dead and gone."  
They walked together across the campus and met Randy at a café on the other side. Dewey let Randy in on the real life sequel that they had determined was going on.  
"So if they're copying it, who's next?" Randy asked, "Forgive me for asking, but after two years I kind of forget the exact order."  
Dewey turned to Kat, "You were with them a lot… do you know the order?"  
She sighed, "It was my mother first. Then it was Steve and Casey." She blew her bangs out of her face and scrunched her nose up, "Principal Himbry…" she lowered her eyes with the reduction of her voice, "Uhm, Tatum. Gale's camera man. Then Billy faked his death and you were stabbed. Then Randy got shot and they were going to kill Gale then Sid then my dad."  
Dewey nodded, writing down notes. The TV caught their attention and they all turned to it, seeing a woman in a theatre chair with Tori Spelling.

_"This is Tori Spelling starring in the new movie…Stab."  
The camera panned to the screen where Tori Spelling was walking down the hallway of Woodsboro High. She crashed into Billy Loomis and gasped, "Billy!"_  
"Sooooo stupid!" Kat groaned at the scene.  
Randy nodded, "I'll wait for video."  
Dewey chuckled. "Now that we know the general order…we need suspects. Sorry, Kat, but you've got to be on it."  
"Yeah, I guess Sheriff Burke's got a cell ready for me and an "I-told-you-so" on hand for my dad…" she rolled her eyes.  
"Mickey!" Randy cried out. "The freaky Tarantino film student!" He thought it over. "But if he's a suspect…I'm a suspect. So, moving on."  
"Wait," Dewey held up a hand, "Maybe you are a suspect."  
"But if I'm a suspect…you're a suspect."  
"Oh. Ok. Moving on."

Kat rolled her eyes again. This meeting was going to be the death of her. "Are you kidding me? I'm so glad that your great suspect search can not include you and that so far I'm still the only suspect on hand. What about Derek? The obvious. Boyfriend card, hello."  
"Hallie!" Randy cried out.  
"Sid's roommate?" Dewey raised an eyebrow, sipping his milkshake.  
"Yeah. I mean, typical serial killers are generally white adult males. Hallie kind of breaks the rules, but not really. It's like Candyman's daughter…she's sweet…she's deadly…she's bad for your teeth!"  
Kat chuckled lightly, before saying what was on Randy's mind as well. "What about Gale?"  
Dewey looked up and shook his head no, "No."  
"But Dewey, look at the facts. She's itching to write a new book after the success of her first one," she put Gale's potential motive on the table and Dewey shook his head, "She's not a killer."  
"So we've got Derek, Hallie, and me. Great. Especially considering that Hallie's a joke nomination. She won't even hit bugs, Randy."  
"Cotton," Randy suggested.  
"Oh not this again." Dewey groaned.  
"Could you imagine the twist?" Randy raised both eyebrows, twirling his straw around. "Cotton Weary out of jail commits murders and kills the two girls that had him locked away for the death sentence because they falsely accused him of murdering their mother?"  
Dewey shivered, "Stop, Randy, that's creepy."  
"Well," Kat spoke up, "If you think that's creepy, then you've completely overlooked the alternative. What if it really is someone we don't know. Someone who just thought, hey, it'd be fun to do this."  
"I'd rather be killed by someone I know," Randy nodded, "At least they'd have a decent motive."  
Dewey sighed, "Let's go find Gale."

"Sorry," Gale muttered as she let smoke off into the group. Kat's finger twitched. Randy had made her quit a year ago. "Let's just assume the killer is repeating Woodsboro." Her phone rang and she sighed, "Hello? I'll have to call you back," she hung up the phone.  
"That doesn't explain Sidney's attack," Dewey countered. Kat looked down. Sidney had been attacked last night at the Delta Lambda house. Then, she'd thought she'd seen the ghost mask during rehearsal that day.  
"Sidney wasn't killed in Woodsboro."  
"But she was attacked after Steve and Casey died. The night after…" Kat whispered. "I went home that night and Dewey, you and the other cops were there," Kat looked up at him, "But how would somebody know that?"  
Randy waved it off, "The killer's trying to finish what was started."  
"Well, Sid's under protection, right?" Gale looked at Dewey. He nodded and her phone rang again. "Hello? Listen, you'll have to tell Bob I'll call him back."  
"When did she start smoking?" Dewey looked disgusted, yet intrigued.  
"Ever since those nude pictures on the internet," Randy answered. Kat looked at him, eyebrows together. How had he known that.  
"Hey," Gale pointed at them with her cigarette, "That was just my head. It was Jennifer Aniston's body. Anyway..you're forgetting something. In Woodsboro there were more victims before the home stretch. Tatum," she looked down as she said it and Dewey looked away, "My cameraman…"

Joel, Gale's new camera man spoke up, "Time out! See, I don't need to be hearing about no dead cameraman, alright? Now I'm warning you guys, I am a verb away from vacating these premises. Now, I'm gonna go get me some coffee, donuts, prozac, see if I can find some crack…special k…X, not Malcom. And I'll be back when you guys start talking about something a little more Saved by the Bell-ish."  
He walked off and Kat giggled, "He's adorable, Gale."  
"He seems a little shaky," Dewey mumbled.  
Gale shrugged, "Don't worry about him. If the killer is following a pattern, then maybe we can figure out who's next."  
Kat nodded, "We went over this in the cafe. It should be…well, it was Principal Himbry…"  
Dewey shook his head, "Listen, I don't think we need to worry about the pattern. We were all involved in Woodsboro. It could be any one of us."  
"Okay, well what do you want to do, Bonehead? Do you want to sit and wait here and see who drops next?" Gale snapped at him.  
"I don't know," Dewey countered back as her phone began ringing again, "Phonehead!"

It kept ringing and growing agitated, Kat picked it up. "Gale is not here so please stop _fucking _calling!"  
"_Kat, such language…what would your __**mother**__ say?"_  
Her jaw dropped immediately and they all looked at her, eyes wide, "It's him."  
Randy grabbed the phone from his shocked girlfriend. "Leave her alone, you sick fuck!"  
"_I don't think she wants to be left alone, Randy."_ As the voice spoke Dewey and Gale spoke to Kat about looking to see who was calling. _"She would have told Stu to kill her when she had the chance if she wanted to be left alone. Instead, she just left you for him."_  
Randy's knuckles were turning white. "What?" Kat whispered lightly, before they left. Gale and Dewey turned to see Randy infuriated.  
"He _knows _about Stu."  
The group paused. Kat planted a kiss on Randy's lips. "I love you. Please, don't let him get to you." She was then gone with Gale and Dewey.  
"_Awhhhh, Randy. You finally got the girl. Too bad the geek isn't supposed to get the girl in movies."_  
"Fuck. You." Randy yelled out.  
"So, Randy," the voice was different now. Randy could almost recognize it before the laugh came, "How've you been?"  
"Stu?"  
"Yeah? You know Randy…you look like you've seen a ghost. You're really pale. That's rare out in California you know."  
"They're going to find you, Stu," Randy spun around, looking to see if he himself could see anyone on a phone. He was really looking for anyone that looked like Stu.  
"You're not going to find me," Stu laughed, "Either are they. I'm not outside, I'm in a classroom." Randy could almost imagine him grinning through a window.  
"Fuck you. You're the worst possible killer ever, Stu. You were a pussy ass, wet rag."  
"Yet I still got your girlfriend to go farther with me in one day than you did in years," Stu laughed loudly.  
"And Billy Loomis?" Randy shouted out, walking into the street, "Billy Loomis? What the fuck? What a rat-looking, homo repressed, mama's boy-"  
Stu tried to interrupt, "Rands, if you're going to talk smack about Billy, get out of the street. I'm only trying to help."  
"No. Because I know, I know that Billy was a faggot ass mama's boy. He was so-"  
Stu cringed as Randy got pulled into the van that Billy's mom was hiding in. He could hear Randy being stabbed to death and saw as the trio noticed Randy was gone.

Kat's face was full of panic as she screamed, turning in circles, looking for her boyfriend. Gale and Dewey followed her back to where they had seen him. Billy's mom escaped just in time. Gale's new camera man walked up, arms full of treats and then they noticed the blood dripping out of the news van.  
Gale opened it slowly. First, her cameraman fainted. Dewey looked like he was about to drop next. Then, Gale screamed loudly and Kat just stared, before falling to her knees, tears immediately pouring down her face.

She let out a cry, almost like an animal that had been wounded. Randy, her rock, her everything, had been taken away from her. She began hysterically crying and tried to get up to go closer to him, to hug him. She didn't want to believe that he was dead. As she stood up, her flat slipped in the blood and sent her back down onto her hands and knees in front of the van. She was covered in the blood that was on the ground and crawled towards him, bawling.  
"Randy!" she screamed out, her voice low. "Randy!"  
She was hugging him tightly against her chest, his body still in the van and she still outside of it on the ground, sobbing and wailing. And if she had looked up, she would have seen two teal eyes, full of sorrow.

Author's Note: Yes, I killed Randy. But I had to. And it was very hard for me to do so because I in fact adore Randy as much as I adore Stu.


	13. Thirteen

**Disclaimer: I do not own Scream, 'nor do I own any of the characters except for my own.**

Author's Note: Scream 2 part 4!

Sidney walked into the police station, trailing behind Cotton Weary. She noticed her sister sitting, covered in blood, in between Dewey and Gale who both seemed to be comforting her. She ran over, "What's going on?"

"Sid! Why are you here? They said they couldn't get through to you?"  
"I'm here because the killer instant messaged me in the library," she rolled her eyes, "And then Cotton and I got into an argument so the detectives took him here. Why is Kat here? And why is she covered in blood?"

Gale looked up from hugging Sidney's twin, before looking at Dewey. She nodded for him to go tell Sidney and as soon as he left, Kat was completely in Gale's arms, hugging her.

"Dewey, what's going on? Who's blood is that?"

"Sid, what I'm going to tell you is going to be rough."

"Who?" Sidney strained, eyes pleading.

Dewey looked down and sighed out, "Randy."

Sidney gasped, looking down at the floor as her eyes filled with tears. Over the past two years of her sister dating Randy, she'd grown closer to him. He'd been like a brother to her and was one of her best friends. She couldn't begin to imagine how Kat was taking it. She'd loved Randy since she was twelve. She stepped forward and sat on the other side of Kat.

"Hey, sis," Sidney rubbed her back. Kat didn't answer and Sid frowned. Gale looked up from over Kat's shoulder, "Don't take it personally, Sid," she whispered, "She hasn't said a word since we found him."

"Someone should call his mother," Sidney whispered, standing up. Kat's hand grabbed her sister's wrist. She pulled herself up with the last bit of energy in her, "I'll do it."

"Kat, are you sure?"

Kat nodded, "It should be me. I'll do it."

As she left, Sidney sat back with Gale. "Why is she covered in his blood?"

"It was everywhere," Gale whispered, "She fell down into it and then crawled to him. She was hugging him for like, an hour. We had to pry her away and she hasn't said a word since. Well, except for now, of course."

Hallie and Mickey rushed in, "Is she okay? The campus security just told us."

"She's calling his parents," Sidney whispered.

Mickey nodded and he and Hallie sat down with the group.

_"And until you find me standing over a dead body with a knife in my hand, I expect you to treat me with the rights-"_ Sidney could hear Cotton yelling from inside the office. A sob cut off his sentence as Kat stood in the doorway. Just hearing the words 'dead' and 'body' had brought it all back up. She began sobbing hysterically again, hands over her mouth. Sidney went to jump up, but Mickey was there first, surprisingly fast.

She'd never known that Mickey and her sister were that close, but she assumed that because he was Randy's friend, he had to have been Kat's friend. He led her over to the table with everyone and rubbed her back, trying to calm her down. He gave Hallie money to go and get her tea.

"What a creep," Dewey was saying about Cotton. "Girls, they're going to take you somewhere safe, okay?"

"Where's that?" Sidney looked up.

"I don't know," Hallie whispered, "But wherever it is, I'll be right with the two of you, okay?"

The Sheriff pulled the girls aside from Mickey and Dewey and told them to pack some things and meet up with Sidney's detectives. Kat didn't have them because she hadn't been attacked and had offered hers to Sidney so that her sister would have double protection, but now she was stuck with them. He explained that there was going to be a campus lock down and nobody would be allowed out after dark.

Kat just merely nodded and allowed Mickey to lead her back to the Delta Lambda house. The guards would pick her up first, then Sidney and Hallie.

She walked up the stairs, ignoring the looks the other girls were giving her. Some were of confusion, others shock and horror. She kept walking until she was in the bathroom and stripped herself of all her clothes. She let the water pour over her body. It was hot, scalding hot, but it felt good. She watched the blood swirl down the drain, mixing with the clear water. She began sobbing again, washing herself of all of Randy's blood. She didn't want to even move out of the shower.

When she finally did, she got dressed in dark jeans and a black t-shirt. She packed some pajamas and some clothes, along with some of her other things before going downstairs to meet the detectives. She got in the backseat and remained quiet the entire ride to Sid and Hallie's dorm. She sat in the car and saw that they stole Sid away from Derek and forced her and Hallie to get in if they were going. The doors shut and she was in the middle of the two. They each took one of her hands and rubbed it gently, trying to let her know that they were there for her.

The ride was deathly quiet. At the red light, Hallie was getting antsy and she had to ask. "So, where are you taking us anyway?"

The detective in the front seat turned around, "Well, we'd tell you, but then we'd have to kill you."

Kat looked down and Sidney frowned. What a douche.

"Don't ask, don't tell," the driver spoke with a smile. A flash of white and black popped up. The killer. Kat screamed and soon all of the girls joined in.

The killer broke the windshield and slashed the drivers throat. Hallie grabbed her own throat, terrified. The other detective stared, horrified. Sidney and Kat each shared the same look of terror as they grabbed onto each other, allowing Hallie to grab onto them as well. The other detective got out of the car and the killer kicked him in the face, causing him to turn into the door. He went up behind the detective and grabbed him, slamming his face into the window and causing blood to splatter on it. The girls each screamed, backing away. Kat was practically on top of Hallie by now. He kept slamming the detective into the window and Kat kept screaming. She had never been attacked by the killer. She now knew what her sister had gone through. _What Randy had gone through…_

Hallie kept trying to open the door even though they all knew it wouldn't open. They were all cursing and crying. He threw the detective over the hood and onto the ground. They began screaming again, but due to the campus lockdown, no one would be around to hear them. As the killer climbed into the car, he turned and looked at Sidney. Sidney and Kat each looked with terror, before he shoved the driver out. He started the car as the other detective stood up, gun in hand. He pressed the gas and hit the detective hard, keeping him on the roof. He drove like a maniac until he hit a metal container of pipes. One went through the detective's head.

The girls sat up, Hallie the only one with a scratch on her. They saw the detective was dead and the killer was knocked unconscious. They began whispering and trying to open the doors.

"We're not going to get out, it's a cop car," Kat whispered.

Sidney noticed that the pipe had gone through the windshield and into the wire between the front seat and the back seat. She pulled it, Kat helping her. She climbed through and sat on the passenger's seat. She tried to open the passenger door, but it was up against the wall and she climbed over the killer slowly. As she reached for the mask, Hallie and Kat shook their heads no. Sid leaned on the horn by accident and the killer didn't budge.

Sidney reached for the handle and it wouldn't work. Kat cried out softly as Sidney climbed completely over him and went out the window. As soon as she was out, she tried the door next to Hallie. It wouldn't open and she instructed them to do as she did.

_Fuck_, Kat whispered. She really wasn't in the mood to focus. She actually thought about staying in the back to be killed before Hallie nudged her. Sighing, she climbed through the hole in the wire and quickly dashed over the killer and out the window, hiding behind Sidney. Hallie repeated the process as well.

As soon as Hallie was out, Sidney leaned in to the car. Hallie grabbed her, "Come on, let's go!" she tugged the sisters. Sidney pulled back. "Wait! Hallie, wait! I have to see who it is!"

"Oh, no. Come on, Sid! Stupid people go back. Smart people run. We're smart, let's run!"

Sidney pleaded with her before running off towards the car. Kat followed her. When they peered in, the killer was gone.

"Shit!" they cried out.

"What?" Hallie questioned.

"He's gone!" Kat cried out.

"What?" Hallie extended her arms, confused.

Then, the killer jumped out from behind the wall and stabbed Hallie. Kat and Sidney each covered their mouths, screaming. He dropped Hallie to the ground and advanced towards the girls who ran. Kat looked over her shoulder after awhile and noticed that he stopped completely.

"Sid!" she whispered, "He's not even running. Look. He went the other way!"

Sidney pulled her sister forward, "Who cares, keep running!"

As they ran, they heard a song coming from the theater. The song from the play Sidney was in. Sidney stopped, "Maybe Gus is in there, come on!"

"Sidney no one is supposed to be out after dark!"

"Come on!" Sidney tugged her sister inside. "Hello? Gus?" she pulled her sister all the way to the stage. And when they got onto the middle of the stage, the music stopped. A spotlight shone on the two and no matter where they went it followed them. The backdrop changed to stone and sealed them onto the stage, preventing them from going backstage. Derek's shirt hung from a prop. As Sidney grabbed it, the spotlight shut off.

Something dropped from the ceiling and as the girls turned to look, it was a body, in only boxers, tied to a star with a mask on. Taking the mask off, they saw it was Derek.

"Derek!" Kat screamed. Sidney slapped him awake and the girls tried to untie him,

"The killer, Derek, he's here. He got Hallie."

Derek looked completely shitfaced. "What are you talking about, Sid?"

"He's here!" Kat screamed out as they continued trying to undo the knots.

"Where?"

"_Right here,"_ a voice spoke up. They turned to see the killer. "_You're fast, girls._ _But I wouldn't do that if I were you. Do you really want to trust your boyfriend, Sid? _Don't you know history repeats itself? Hmmm, Sid?"

Kat turned to face the voice coming from the mask. As the mask came off, Kat covered her mouth. "Mickey," Kat whispered.

"What the fuck!" Derek shouted.

"Since Derek here, disappeared on my ass, I've been on my own the whole fucking night!" Mickey exclaimed, taking his costume off. "Thanks a lot, partner!"

"Fuck you! Sid, he's crazy, you know me better than that."

"Come on!" Mickey cried out, grinning, "I gotta have a partner. I couldn't have possibly done this alone."

Sidney looked at Derek questioning him. Kat knew that Derek wasn't the killer. He couldn't have been. She knew he genuinely liked her sister, she could tell from the singing display he'd given her. She'd heard all about it.

"Sid! Don't listen to him! Sid! He's lying! Sid! Untie me! Sid!"

Mickey kept taunting Sid and Derek kept begging her. She was overwhelmed and stepped away.

Kat looked at her sister. She didn't blame her for not trusting Derek. But she did. She tried to pry the knots off of him.

"What are you doing?" Mickey chuckled.

"Fuck you. Derek wouldn't kill Sid. You're obviously a fucking pathetic rookie if you think you can pull that one over on me. I can tell a killer when I see one, Mickey. And Derek is not one!"

"Oohh, good discovery. But too late."

"You are fucking dead!" Derek screamed out. At that moment, Mickey pulled out a gun and shot Derek. Sidney screamed and grabbed his chest. "Derek! I'm sorry!"

As he died, he whispered, "I never would have hurt you."

Kat screamed, "What is _wrong_ with you? Do you get off on killing people's boyfriends because you know you'll never get laid in your entire life?"

Mickey grinned, "Oh, don't lie, Kat. I know you told Hallie you thought I was cute. Hallie thought I was cute, too." He winked at her.

She growled.

Mickey stepped forward, pointing the gun, "You really need to learn to deal with your trust issues, Sid. This is just the kind of boy you'd like to bring home to mom. If you had a mom!"

"Fuck you!" Sidney screamed out, eyes wild.

"Woah! So vulgar! Did Billy let you talk like that to him?" he stepped towards her.

"Billy was a sick fuck, just like you!"

"Just like me? What about just like your sister!" he stared over towards Kat. "Tell me, Kat, how did it feel to wrap your hands around Stu Macher's throat and squeeze the life out of him?"

Kat and Sidney both stared, confused. Kat was horrified, "How do you know-"

"And on the subject of your sister being a sick fuck, Sid…wasn't she in love with Stu Macher _after_ she found out he was a killer and kept his secret for him?"

"I NEVER LOVED HIM!" Kat screamed out. She was sick of hearing this shit about Stu.

"And besides!" Mickey ignored her again, "Billy Loomis was a sick fuck who wanted to get away with it. Mickey is a sick fuck who wants to get caught! Yeah! See, I've got this whole thing planned out. I'm gonna blame the movies. It hasn't been done before. See, this is just the beginning. A prelude to the trial. Cause these days, it's all about the trial. Can't you see it? The effects of cinema violence on society!" As he continued to drone on, Sidney tried to walk away and he held the gun to her face, "It's air tight, Sid. I'm an innocent victim."

"You're a psychotic," Sidney corrected him.

"And if you knew anything about the Woodsboro Murders," Kat continued, "You would know that movies don't create psychos." Mickey looked puzzled as he tilted his head at her. Behind her back she held a small switchblade that she'd had ever since the murders began. She'd bought it on campus, even. "They make psychos more creative!" she lunged at him, stabbing him in the shoulder. Sidney made a run for it, but Mickey grabbed Kat and held her in front of him, gun to her temple.

"Very daring, I must say. Also quite attractive," he grinned into Kat's ear, "Now if you were just covered in blood like you were earlier, it'd make it all the better." She glared at the floor.

Mickey began going on again about his trial and Sidney glared, "You're forgetting one thing about Billy Loomis," she whispered, stepping closer.

"Yeah?"

"I fucking killed him," she smacked Mickey in the face with her necklace as Kat ducked and he grabbed his face, releasing Kat. The sisters ran for it, only to have Mickey grab them both. They each through their punches and kicks until Mickey held his gun in their faces again, laughing.

Derek's body rose up into the ceiling and Sidney and Kat looked around. Mickey grinned, "Now who's doing that? Could that be the mystery guest waiting in the wings? Told you I had a partner, girls. Surprise cameo, just for you, Sid."

The stage door opened on the back drop and out stepped Gale Weathers.

"Gale," Kat hissed. After a moment, she was followed by a thin woman with short hair. Kat tilted her head, confused. Sidney gasped, "Mrs. Loomis?"

"Billy's mother! Nice twist, huh? Didn't see it coming, did ya?"

Kat shook her head. In all honesty, she thought it was going to be Stu walking out from that door.

"That can't be," Gale shook her head. "I've seen pictures of you."

"It's sixty pounds and a lot of work later," Sidney joked.

"It's called a makeover, Gale. You should try it sometime. You look a little tired yourself."

"You two are in this together?" Gale asked, getting up to speed.

Mickey grinned, "Yeah, well, I had to have financing. Tuitions expensive. Deb there, helped me out. We met on the internet psycho chat room. Classic knives section."

"There's only an estimated 97 active serial killers in the country today. So, Mickey here was quite a find," Mrs. Loomis beamed.

Kat was still shocked that that was Mrs. Loomis. She gasped when Mickey got shot by Mrs. Loomis. As Gale made a run for it, Mickey's last move was to pull the trigger. And that bullet hit Gale, sending her into the bridge over the gap from the stage over the pit. She fell in, taking the bridge with her. The girls each screamed out her name. Mickey slumped down.

"Two birds, one stone," she smiled. "Mickey was good, but he was insane."

"And you're not?" Sidney whispered.

"No, I'm quite sane. My motive isn't as nineties as Mickey's was. Mine is just revenge. You killed my son. And now I kill you. I can't think of anything better."

"And me? What's your motive to kill me? I didn't touch Billy."

"I was given specific orders not to touch you. You've got something else coming to you," Mrs. Loomis smiled eerily towards Kat. Sidney tilted her head, confused, "What do you mean, Kat's got something else coming to her?"

"Someone else has a bone to pick with your sister. And their motive to kill her is far better than mine, so I figured, I'll take you and they can have her."

Kat smiled, "Oh, gee, thanks."

Mrs. Loomis nodded, "Anytime. So, how does this sound, Sidney? You and Mickey got into a scuffle and you grabbed the other gun. And you shot Mickey! Killed Mickey dead. But not before he got off one shot at you."

She then smiled sweetly, "So, have I covered everything? Any questions, any comments? You know what, who really gives a flying fuck anyways? Let them try and track down the second possible killer…Debbie Salt doesn't exist!"

"You're as crazy as your son was."

"I think it runs in the family."

"What did you just say? About my Billy? My son?"

"No, Billy was a good boy. Great. You did a bang up job, Mrs. Loomis."

"You know, it's not wise to patronize, Sidney. Randy spoke poorly of Billy and I got a little knife happy," she chuckled, "I wasn't supposed to and I got yelled at, but I just couldn't let him do that."

Kat's eyes narrowed, "_You_ killed Randy?"

Mrs. Loomis ignored her, "You know what makes me sick? I'm sick to death of people saying it's all the parents fault. You know what? Why don't you two blame your mother. She's the one who stole my husband away from me. And then you took my son. You don't know what it is to be a mother. To teach him, and to guide him."

Kat spoke up again, "And abandon him!" Mrs. Loomis' eyes darted towards her, "Isn't Mickey supposed to be dead?"

As she turned around to check, Sidney smashed her on the head with a stage bottle and the two ran through the door Mrs. Loomis had come out of earlier. Sidney locked it, pushing boards so it wouldn't open.

Kat shrieked as bullets began flying through the door and Sid pulled her out of the way. Then, Mrs. Loomis began trying to knock the door down.

Sidney grabbed the axe and began cutting the wires for the stage props. Kat peered out the window and saw lights almost hit Mrs. Loomis. Then, Kat began pushing buttons and levers. Mrs. Loomis shot again and Kat screamed out as it hit her in the arm, pulling another lever which caused flames to rise up and block Mrs. Loomis' view.

Sidney continued to cut wires as fog began to rise. Sand bags began falling from the ceiling and pillars were knocked over. A string of lights flew in through the back drop. Sidney let out another cry and rocks tumbled down, causing Mrs. Loomis to fall down. Kat clutched her arm as she and her sister looked at each other, shutting off the levers.

They peered around and began walking towards the exit when Sidney was tackled down. Mrs. Loomis tried to stab her and Sidney punched her in the face, running with Kat as Mrs. Loomis followed.

Mrs. Loomis hit Kat in the head with the butt of her knife and Kat fell down, groaning and holding her head. Her vision was blurry as she saw Sidney struggling. "Sid," she mumbled crawling towards her.

A gun shot echoed through the room and Kat turned her head to see Cotton Weary.

"Don't you fucking move!" he cried out. As Mrs. Loomis jumped up, grabbing Sidney, she held the knife to her throat. "Goddamnit!" Cotton screamed, jumping across the gap.

"Hey Cotton," Sidney smiled nervously. Kat moaned out a small hello and he looked at the ground, curiously.

"I have had a very, very bad day and I would like to know exactly what the fuck is going on! Sidney?" he looked to her.

"Cotton, meet Billy Loomis' mother…she's the killer."

"What?" he backed up and hit into Mickey. "And who's that?" he nodded.

"The other killer," Kat sat up, causing Mickey to turn his gun on her, forgetting she was there, he turned the gun back to Mrs. Loomis, "Mickey."

He laughed nervously, "Okay."

"Look, Cotton," Sidney begged.

"Shut up!" he screamed, "So…hi," he smiled at Mrs. Loomis, "You're not Debbie Salt, are you? You're not even in television."

"No, but I can still help you!" Mrs. Loomis spoke up. "Let me kill her. As long as she's alive, you're never going to be the lead in the story. Isn't that what you really want? Just let me kill her right now. Then, you're the only survivor, you're the star. She sent you to prison for a year! Personally I think it's rather poetic!'

Cotton began lowering the gun slowly, staring at Sidney.

"Cotton!" Kat whispered, "No!"

"What about her?" he nodded towards Kat who was still sitting on the floor, trying to see straight.

"Someone else is coming for her afterwards. Leave her. She'll get taken care of by morning."

He nodded, raising his gun to Sidney. Both girls cried out no.

"I bet that Diane Sawyer interviews looking really good right about now, huh? You too, Kat."

Sid gritted her teeth, "Consider it done." He moved his wrist slightly and shot. Both women flew back and before long, Sid was coughing. Cotton lowered his gun and helped Kat up.

"That was intense," he mumbled. Sidney stood up as well.

"Hey Sidney, look, I want you to know I would never do anything to hurt you."

"Cotton, give me the gun."

"Huh? Oh, sure." Sid took the gun and began poking Mrs. Loomis.

"Sid," Cotton followed the girls, "Kat, we should probably talk about what happened here to get our story straight."

A hand reached up out of the pit and grabbed Kat. She screamed shrilly. "Oh! Gale!" she and Sidney pulled her up.

"Jesus, Gale, you've got more lives than a cat!" Kat laughed. Sidney retrieved the other gun, handing it to Gale. They stared at Mrs. Loomis' body.

"Is she dead?" Gale asked.

"I don't know," Sidney shrugged, "They always come back."

Mickey literally flew up from behind the girls, arms waving madly, screaming. Kat screamed as Gale and Sidney began shooting wildly. Mickey flew back into the fake rocks and Cotton let out a yell. Sidney turned around and shot Mrs. Loomis in the head.

Everyone looked at her curiously, "Just in case."

When they got outside it was nearly day and they all got bandaged up. Kat saw them bring Dewey out and heard him crying for Dewey. She smiled when Gale ran towards him and got in the ambulance with him. As the ambulance pulled off, reporters surrounded the girls.

"Can you girls tell us what it's like to be heroes?"

Sidney smiled, "Talk to Cotton."

Kat nodded, "He's the hero."

Cotton turned around, shocked. He'd been walking off. He smiled at the girls as the reporters crowded around him and they smiled back at him. Kat and Sidney linked hands and walked off together across campus.

**Author's Note: And there is Scream 2. Now! I'm skipping over Scream 3. I don't feel like writing it, because I don't really like it, but we'll say it happened.**


	14. Fourteen

**Disclaimer: I do not own Scream, 'nor do I own any of the characters except for my own.**

Author's Note: Enjoy!

Six years had passed since Randy's death and two since the death of Roman, the girls' half brother. Sidney had let Detective Mark Kincaid move in with her and the girls were each 26 now. The summer previous, Gale had become Dewey's wife. Katherine Prescott, however, was living alone in an apartment building in downtown Los Angeles. She'd been having terrible nightmares lately and was barely sleeping. She spoke on the phone every day to her sister without missing a single day, but very rarely went anywhere because of the effort it took her to look partially alive.

_Her eyes scanned the room. Stu's body lay on one end of the room and Billy's on the other. She stared at the maggot in the wound in Billy's head and gagged, turning towards Stu. But he was gone. A puddle of blood had pooled on the ground where he had been from the wounds Billy had given him._

_ Kat turned and noticed a trail of fresher blood leading down the hall and through the kitchen to the open back door. A sudden lurch, as if time had skipped, sent her into a slight wave of nausea. Recovering, she followed voices into the kitchen._

_ Sheriff Burked stood with Dewey staring at the trail of blood. "Should we tell the girls?" Dewey asked, nervously._

_ "We'll wait it out," the Sheriff replied. "If anything happens, then we'll tell them. But until we're sure of it, Stu Macher is dead. I'll give you some petty cash to go rent a casket and fake some funeral plans._

Kat sat up in bed, confused. What was that dream about? She shook her head and moved to sit on the edge of the bed, stretching her arms above her head. Her hair was the same length, extending to her elbows. It was straightened from the day prior, but it usually had beautiful curls going through out it. She still had bangs parted to the right side and layers throughout her hair. Her eyebrows still had the definitive arch to them, without being too much. She had short acrylic nails that she got redone every two weeks and currently they were painted a chocolate brown.

She walked up to the mirror and poked at her face. She had dark circles under her eyes from her poor sleeping lately and her skin was a lot paler than it used to be. She had eyeliner smudged under her eye across to the side of her face from the night before. She sniffed, rubbing her nose. She'd been drinking last night. She drank a lot lately.

Her phone rang and she turned around to see if she could find it. Finding it in the jeans discarded on the ground, she answered. "Hello?"

"Hey, Kat!"

"Hey, Sid," she moved across the room, opening her bedroom door to go into her kitchen. She noted that her front door was open, "Shit"

"What?"

"My door is open," she moved across the apartment and shut it, locking it.

"Is anything missing? Is someone in there?" Sidney rushed her words out. Kat used to live with Sidney out in the country. But, after Roman's death and after Sidney began dating Mark, Kat moved into her own apartment and Sidney always worried about her.

"I don't see anything messed up," Kat moved throughout the apartment, opening her drawer in her bedroom and pulling out a gun. She went through the entire apartment, gun in one hand and the phone in the other. When she was satisfied that no one was in there, she sighed and tossed the gun back into the drawer before shutting it.

"So, what's up, Sid?" she began making coffee, looking at the time. It was about two in the afternoon. She shrugged, taking out a mug. She had a lot of money saved up from all the time she worked at the video store and she had always saved most of her money from birthdays and holidays so she really didn't have to work. Sometimes she worked part time as a receptionist at the office of the company her father worked for, but currently she was unemployed.

"We were wondering if you wanted to come over for dinner or something tonight. Mark's cooking," she could tell that Sidney was biting her lip, sitting in her cute country home with her cute detective boyfriend. She sighed. That could have been her and Randy.

"Yeah," she whispered, "I can do that."

"Great!" Sidney cried out, "What do you want to eat? I was going to make salad and I think he was going to make steak or fried chicken."

Kat sighed again, putting her coffee in her cup. "I don't mind, whatever you want to feed me," she laughed. She felt a breeze and shivered. She peered into her bedroom where the breeze was coming from and gasped, "Oh my God!"

"What?"

"Someone had to have been in the house, Sid."

"What do you mean, what happened?"

Kat stepped in her room. There was dirt on the window sill in the shape of a footprint, thankfully going outside. The drawer she'd put the gun in was ajar and she pulled it open completely, noticing that the gun was gone. She pulled out what had been shoved in there in it's place and dropped the phone. She screamed shrilly, throwing it down.

Bold yellow font met her eyes _Macher 22_.

"What do you mean, you think Stu is still alive?" Sidney rolled her eyes. "You're crazy. You killed him yourself!"

Kat shrugged, "It's just his hoodie was in my drawer, Sid."

Sidney frowned, "Well, you said you found it in the woods back at Windsor, what did you do with it then?"

"I threw it in the back of my closet. I thought I left it there," she screwed her face up into one of thinking. She shrugged, "Maybe I packed it accidentally." She knew she'd brought it with her when she left school, she just thought that it was in a box in her closet. She shook her head, "All that matters is that when I took the gun out of my drawer, the sweatshirt wasn't in there. And that when I opened the drawer, the gun was gone! And my window was open and there was a footprint on the window sill!" She bit her thumb nail, "Do you think that I would make this up, Sidney?"

She shook her head, "No, but I mean, the Stu thing…is highly unlikely. I don't think he lived, Kat. He couldn't have lived. Maybe it's just someone else. Someone messing with you."

"Well, if it's someone that's messing with me, Sidney," she lowered her voice so that Mark wouldn't hear them from the kitchen where he was washing dishes, "It has to be someone that knew about me being involved with the two of them. It couldn't be some random person just-"

"It could though," her sister protested, "Even if they don't know that you were involved with Billy and Stu, they still know that Billy and Stu tried to kill us and that they killed mom! They could have easily found it and been like, 'Oh, I want to fuck with a Prescott today'." Sidney rolled her eyes, "It could happen."

Kat chuckled, "Sid? I knew there was a reason why I loved you." Sidney grinned back, glad that she had seen her sister laugh.

Kat had taken at least an hour to get her makeup right. She had cover up heavily underneath and around her eyes. She had outlined her eyes in black and extended her lashes with black mascara. She had bronzer on her face, not heavy enough to make her look like an Oompa Loompa, but enough to actually make herself look tan. She had blush on her cheeks lightly and she had applied shine serum to her hair so it didn't look dull. After Randy's death, Kat had learned how to perfect her makeup to make it look as if she were alive and not a corpse. It didn't even look like makeup to anyone, it looked like how she used to naturally look.

"You look a lot better," Sidney whispered with a smile. The last time she saw her sister, Kat hadn't put her makeup on.

"It's makeup," Kat mumbled. She couldn't let her sister think she was okay. Not after she'd lied to her once already today about the sweatshirt. "I still look the same."

"Maybe you should stop drinking," Sidney whispered, looking down. She hated talking to Kat about her obvious drinking problem, "It's not going to make Randy come back." She bit her lip and closed her eyes, bracing herself for the yelling that usually followed this conversation.

Kat merely nodded, "I know. I'm a wreck. I'm broken. It's not going to fix it, but for now, I'm going to keep doing it. It's what's helping me mentally."

Sidney nodded. Kat felt her heart break. If only Sidney knew the half of what she did to try and forget what happened. She sighed, "Thanks for dinner, Sid. I'm going to go home and watch TV. I love you."

"You could stay here you know," Sidney stood up at the same time her sister did. Kat's head turned towards the kitchen where she could hear Mark humming a song under his breath as he scrubbed dishes. Kat turned her head back to Sidney and smiled sadly, shaking her head, "No, I can't. Thank you though. I'll call you tomorrow." She stepped into the kitchen and hugged Mark goodbye before hugging Sidney goodbye and she pet Sidney's dog, Cherry, on the head before leaving the house.

Mark wrapped his arm around Sidney's shoulders as they watched Kat drive off, "Is she okay?"

Sidney nodded, "She just got scared. That's all." He nodded in return and went back to finish his dishes.

Kat entered her apartment slowly. She kicked the door shut and locked it, walking into the kitchen as she dragged her purse behind her. She let the strap fall from her hands, abandoning her purse on the floor of the living room. Sighing, she opened one of her cabinets and took out a bottle of Jack Daniels and a clear glass tumbler. She poured her drink into it and walked into the living room, sitting on the couch with her feet on the coffee table. She turned the TV on and sipped on her drink.

She kept changing channels. All that was ever on TV was the news and she was sick to death of it. She settled on the first movie that came on. _American Psycho_. She laughed slightly, sinking back into the couch to watch it.

_"Hey Halberstram," Paul Allen slurred out, a drunken smile on his face. Patrick Bateman smiled and asked "Yes, Allen?"_

_ "Why are there copies of the style section all over the place? Do you have a dog? A little chow or something?"_

_ "No, Allen," the smile stayed on his face. _

_ Paul Allen turned around, "Is that a rain coat?" He laughed._

_ "Yes, it is!" Patrick Bateman grinned wider, throwing the bottom of the raincoat down as he finished buttoning it. He strolled over to his stereo and beamed, "In 87, Huey released this," he turned the stereo on, leaning against it and pointing towards it, "Fore, their most accomplished album. I think their undisputed masterpiece is "Hip to be Square", a song so catchy, most people probably don't listen to the lyrics. But they should, because it's not just about the pleasures of conformity, and the importance of trends, it's also a personal statement about the band itself." As he spoke he did a little dance over to the axe he had hidden by the kitchen doorway. He stood behind Paul Allen with the axe raised high, grinning. "Hey, Paul!"_

_ As Paul Allen turned around, he bashed him in the head with the axe, causing blood to go everywhere. "TRY GETTING A RESERVATION AT DORSIA NOW, YOU STUPID FUCKING BASTARD! YOU FUCKING BASTARD!"_

Kat laughed loudly, her first glass of the night down. She loved his movie. As Patrick Bateman removed his raincoat in the movie and fixed his hair, Kat refilled her glass, drinking her whiskey at the same time Patrick began smoking his cigar. She smiled to herself. _What a nice night. Just me, Jack Daniels, and Patrick Bateman._

A noise in the kitchen startled her. She turned around quickly, "Hello?" she smacked herself in the head. _Moron, they're not going to answer you_.

She stood up, putting her glass on the coffee table. She walked into the kitchen and saw nothing. She felt a breeze from her bedroom again and sighed. She hadn't shut the window earlier, had she? She walked in and slammed it shut. Almost at the exact same time, the door to her apartment slammed. She jumped, taken aback. Locking the window, she ran out to the living room where she saw the chain lock dangling. Someone had been in her apartment again.

She locked the door and the chain lock again, looking around. She went through every room and found nothing, making sure to check that every window was locked. She turned in the doorway to walk back to the living room. She didn't have to call Sid, right? No need to worry her over nothing. It's not like they were still there.

As she began walking back into the living room her eyes caught on a paper sitting on top of the kitchen table. She tilted her head curiously. She walked forward slowly.

_Contract_

_1. We (Stuart Macher and William Loomis) will not kill Katherine Prescott with the exchange that she, will not tell anybody (especially the police) that she knows that we killed Casey Becker and Steven Orith and that we are the murderers the police are searching for._

_2. Also, we will not hurt Sidney Prescott or Randy Meeks, as she has asked._

_3. She will do whatever Stuart says/asks of her. I (William Loomis) have nothing to do with this. It was his request._

_The following rules also apply: Because we may not kill Katherine, she will not kill us (William Loomis and Stuart Macher). This contract is valid while all three of us are still alive. If one of us should die, than the other may, by any means confess whatever they would like or kill the other remaining survivor. What good that will do, I have no idea. But, feel free. Sign below if you agree to abide by these terms._

Below the entire contract were three spaces with signatures. Names were typed below the lines with the signatures, each reading as follows: _William Robert Loomis, Stuart Evan Macher, Katherine Evangeline Prescott._

At the bottom of the contract, there was a smiley face. And it was written in blood. She could tell by the coppery smell filling the air. She gagged, turning her head away. She then realized that it had to have been Stu.

Leaping out of the kitchen, she dug for her phone in her purse. She crawled into the corner and hit the fourth speed dial.

"Hello?" a voice mumbled.

"Dewey!" she squeaked out, shrilly. "Dewey he was here!"

"Huh? Kat? Who was where?"

"In my house! There's blood!" she screamed, hysterical.

He was still half asleep, "House..you have an apartment, Kat." He yawned before sounding more alert, "Wait did you say blood? Who's in your house?"

"STU FUCKING MACHER!" she screamed out.

_Author's Note: Before I'm sued, I'd also like to state that I do NOT own that scene from American Psycho. Thank you._


	15. Fifteen

**Disclaimer: I do not own Scream, 'nor do I own any of the characters except for my own.**

Author's Note: Enjoy! Especially because I should be doing my history essay! To everyone who has read and reviewed, thank you! I really appreciate your feedback and I'm glad you like it. And **ShiloCoulter**, she may not have loved him, but she _did_ keep his sweatshirt! So that has to show _something_.

* * *

Kat had placed herself in the far corner of her apartment, near the front door. She had locked the doorknob, the deadlock, and slid the chain lock into place. She had her knees up to her chest and was holding her arms around her legs. She had been flinching at every sound since she had found the contract. She heard the doorknob move and her head popped up.

When she heard keys jingle and one enter the doorknob's lock, she relaxed. The only people with keys to her apartment were Dewey, Sidney, and her father. The key entered the deadlock and the door flew open a few inches before stopping. She heard whoever was outside hit the door with their head, "Ow!"

After a moment, they spoke up, "Kat! Kat, it's me, let me in!"

"Dewey!" she cried out, literally flying up from the ground to the door. She closed it quickly and with shaking fingers undid the chain lock. She opened the door again and threw her arms around his neck.

"Kat!"

She began sobbing again almost immediately, "Dewey he was here! He was here!"

He shushed her lightly, petting her head, "It's okay. Where was he?"

She pointed towards the kitchen table and Dewey let go of her, walking towards it. "You saw him in here?"

"No, on the table!" she bit her thumb nail.

He pushed the contract around so it faced him and his face became grim. "Do you have a q-tip?" She nodded, confused, and he continued, "I want to take this blood up before it dries and I'll take it up to Woodsboro so they can match it to him. So bring me one of those and a plastic zip-loc bag."

She nodded, rushing into her bathroom. She brought two out, in case he wanted more than one, and grabbed a plastic sandwich bag from her pantry.

Dewey carefully wiped up the blood off of the paper and put the q-tip in the baggie and pocketed it. "Kat, is there anything else that happened?"

"My gun was gone," she frowned, "Earlier. I took it out of the drawer because my door was open. And then I put it back in after I shut the door. Then, my window was open and my gun was gone. And his football sweatshirt was in my drawer where the gun had been!"

Dewey nodded, "And what happened with this?" he nodded his head towards the table.

"I was sitting and watching TV…drinking," she looked down, "And I heard a noise in the kitchen and when I looked that was there! Sidney was on the phone with me the first time. She can tell you."

His face was solemn, "I believe you, Kat. Go pack some clothes…you're going to stay with Gale and I tonight."

She shook her head no, "I can't! I can't be around couples…"

"I won't even be home until morning. I'm going to go bring these to Woodsboro, remember? You're going to be with Gale."

Kat bit her lip, remembering when she'd punched Gale. Sidney had punched Gale, too. Gale was generally on okay terms with the both of them, so she figured it would be okay. She nodded reluctantly. She packed a small duffel bag with her cosmetic and toiletry cases and a pair of pajamas, along with clothes for the next day. She locked the door behind herself and Dewey and got into the car with him.

After sitting outside to smoke a cigarette, Dewey called Kat in. He had explained the situation to Gale and left the two girls alone together. They began watching movies on television together. After about two or three, they decided that they should have fun.

They each painted each others nails and toes, laughing and feeling like they were in high school and put on face masks. Kat made cosmos using the supply in the Riley's bar and the girls were drunk, listening to music and getting along like friends.

Kat's cell phone rang and she answered it, stepping outside, "Hello?"

"Hey, Kat, where's Gale?"

"She's inside, I came outside to smoke," and true to her word, she was.

"Oh. What are you two doing?"

"I made some cosmos," Kat laughed, "So we've just been listening to music and watching movies." Dewey laughed. "Did you find out, yet?"

"Well, someone broke into the evidence room and stole a lot of things from the Woodsboro Murders file…the contracts are all gone, and some other things, but his DNA was stored in a different room and unfortunately, it matched."

"I thought he was dead, Dewey. You told me that back at Windsor."

"I have a lot of explaining to do. Listen, get Gale to bed and you go to bed, too. I'm coming back early in the morning so I should be there by 9. Get over to Sidney's with Gale and tell her and Mark I'm coming. I'll explain it to everyone at once. I'm sorry."

He hung up, leaving her stunned and confused. She flicked her cigarette off of the porch and walked back inside of the house numbly. She crawled into her guest bed and went to sleep, hoping that she wouldn't dream about Stu Macher that night.

The next morning she got up and made her bed before peeking in Gale's room to see her fast asleep. Kat showered and made a quick breakfast for the two of them and then woke Gale up. They ate together and finished eating just as Dewey came home. He then ushered them into the car and brought them to Sidney's house.

"I have a lot of things to talk about," Dewey sighed, looking down.

Kat and Sid sat next to each other, holding one another's hands. Sidney spoke up first, "Go ahead, Dewey, it's alright."

He sighed, running a hand through his hair, "Well, first of all I should have told you this a long time ago. Stu Macher is not dead."

Sidney and Gale each gasped lightly as Kat nearly smirked, triumphantly. She had told Sidney that Stu wasn't dead and Sid had refused to believe her. She was just glad to be right. Mark shifted in his seat, eyes narrowed, "And you didn't tell the girls that…why?"

Dewey looked down, "The Chief told me not to. That's the personal decision that made me quit the force…I promised him I wouldn't say anything after I left, but I knew that if he was going to start running things like that, that I couldn't stay there. He didn't want to say anything, because we personally didn't know ourselves if he was dead or alive. For all we knew, he could have passed out in a ditch due to blood loss and died, but I guess he survived. And, unfortunately, he's come after Kat."

"But why just after Kat?" Mark questioned. Everybody in the room was instantly silent. Nobody had ever fully told him about Woodsboro. "Why hasn't he come after Sidney?"

Not wanting to out Sidney for hiding something from him, Gale spoke up, "Stu had a uh…infatuation with Kat throughout high school."

"Oh, like a crush?" Mark nodded, understanding.

Sidney nodded as Kat just smiled, "Exactly that."

"So what do we do?" Gale turned to her husband, biting her nails.

"Well, we know that he's not going to come after Sidney…he has no reason to; Billy isn't bossing him around anymore. So that's the good news. The bad news is that we know he's most likely only going to go after Kat…but we don't know what he's going to do to her when he gets to her."

Kat nodded, pondering situations in her head. She finally let out a breath and stood up, slapping her hands together, "Well, however his sick twisted mind is working this time, I think I should go back to Woodsboro."

"Are you crazy?" Sidney stood up now, furious, "If anything, that's what he wants you to do!"

"Sid, if he wanted to kill me, he would have done it by now! He was in my apartment _twice_ while I was in there and he didn't do anything. He's just playing with me right now. And if that's the case, I want to play on home turf!"

"You're insane," Gale agreed with Sidney, "He's probably waiting for you to go there so that he can _kill_ you on home turf."

Kat looked down, thinking for a moment. Hadn't he always made her laugh? Wasn't he undeniably attractive? Hadn't he protected her? He had told her that he was the reason Billy really didn't kill her…he was the one who convinced Billy to put on the contract to let her live. He had _saved_ her, in a way. But he had attacked her…or had he meant to attack Sidney…to finish Billy's work? And he had told her he was sorry…as she strangled him.

Then there was everything that had happened at college. He had been at that party…why? Had he been there to watch over her and make sure Mrs. Loomis wouldn't slip up and kill her? _Like she killed Randy_. He had told them not to kill her either. He had protected her again, but only for himself. They had said she was going to get something else from someone else. But what was Stu going to do to her? He had left her that sweatshirt in the woods to remind her that he was there.

And then again. He had found it in her room and left it for her. What was the significance of that sweat shirt? He had never even worn it in high school. She sighed and looked around the room.

"He won't kill me," she finally spoke up, "I don't think he could, even if he wanted to."

Dewey nodded, "I'll take you home, Kat, I just hope that you know what you're doing."

Dewey was true to his word and he drove Kat back to her apartment after she had a long goodbye with her sister and with Gale. He waited out in his car as Kat packed up a lot of her belongings and made sure to lock her apartment up tight before she left. She threw her suitcases in the trunk of Dewey's car and sat in the front with him as he began his long drive to Woodsboro.

They didn't really talk, except to comment on signs that they passed or funny license plates. Kat was growing increasingly nervous as they inched further down the road, and it was as if with every mile her stomach lurched and twisted itself into a tighter knot.

When they finally reached the _Welcome to Woodsboro_ sign, her stomach was doing flip flops. And by the time that they were outside of her father's house, she felt nauseous. She turned to Dewey, "Listen, please, whatever you do…don't tell my dad that I'm home because of this. I don't want him to worry, I don't want him to think that I'm in danger. I know that it's asking a lot of you, but-"

Dewey nodded, "I get it, Kat. You don't want him to treat you like glass."

Kat smiled, remembering Sidney's words from that day, "Exactly, Dewey. I'm not going to break," she whispered.

"Of course not," he laughed, "you're a Prescott. You're too strong for that…come on, let's go in."

Dewey raised his fist to the door after setting Kat's luggage down and waited as Neil Prescott came to the door. His eyebrows raised up, surprised. "Hey, Dewey! What do I owe this honor?"

Dewey smiled, "Someone wanted to see you," he gestured off to the side. Neil grinned when he saw his daughter, "Kat!" he threw open the screen door and wrapped his arms around her.

She squealed, happily, "Daddy!" She hadn't seen her father in months - since Gale and Dewey's wedding.

"What are you doing here?" he let go of her.

"I missed you!" she smiled, it wasn't really a lie. "I just wanted to come spend some time with you!"

He eyed the suitcases, "Looks like a lot of time," he spoke suspiciously. He broke out into a grin, hugging her again, "But I'm okay with it!"

* * *

He watched as Kat sat outside on the porch a little while after she had arrived, lighting up a cigarette. He rolled his eyes, she had really fallen from her high pedestal. She was also drinking, he noted and figured out that all of this smoking and drinking was what was giving her the dark circles and bad skin. He made a mental note of this and waited for her to go inside. After waiting even longer, he followed her.

* * *

"Hey dad?" Kat entered the kitchen the next morning, "Did you throw out my cigarettes?"

He shook his head, "No, but I wish I did…why?"

"I can't find them anywhere.." she pouted. She then opened the fridge, "Did you pour out my booze, too?"

He laughed, "What? No, why would I? I like that stuff, too."

"It's gone too," she muttered. She sighed and plopped herself on the stool next to her dad and turned the television on. After about an hour of talk shows, she grew bored and changed into jeans and a t-shirt, heading out to go see Randy's family.

She walked the entire way, as she didn't have her car, and when she knocked on the door, Martha opened it, ecstatic. "You're here!" she cried out, throwing herself at Kat. Kat just laughed, hugging her back until the younger girl grew quiet. They pulled away. "My mom misses you," she whispered, "I mean, I miss you, too, but-"

Kat nodded, telling her that she didn't need to continue. She let Martha usher her inside. Mrs. Meeks peered out of the kitchen, curiously. When she saw Kat she gasped and hugged the girl to her. Kat smiled softly, "Hey, Mrs. Meeks."

"Oh Kat!" she smiled, letting her go, "You grew up so beautifully."

Kat's smile grew before she bit her lip, "Can I…?"

Mrs. Meeks nodded, knowing exactly what the girl wanted to do, "I left everything the same. Except for the food he had hidden around up there."

Kat chuckled and made her way up the stairs to Randy's room. As she pushed the door open, she was surprised at how fresh the air was. She had expected it to be stale and bitter. She plopped herself on his bed and sniffed the air, surprised that it still smelt like his cologne. She stared up at the ceiling blankly and after a few moments, she stood back up and walked to the door. She couldn't stay in there. She whispered "I love you," to an empty room and shut the door behind her, gripping the handle as she leaned back on it. After a shaky breath, she wiped at her eyes and left the house.

Still not wanting to go home, she decided to wander around town. She had absently walked towards the rural section of town and hadn't realized it until she passed by the Becker's home. She sighed, _really?_

With a shrug, she walked further down the road and stopped at Stu's house. She glanced at the empty house, curiously. She wondered if he would be in there. Stu's parents had left after the events of the Woodsboro Murders and whatever the crime scene clean up crew hadn't disposed of (the bloodied couch, curtains, rug, etc.) Mr. and Mrs. Macher had left in the house.

Originally they'd posted it up for sale, but when it didn't sell -for obvious reasons- the county bought it off of them after having it valued and then they had condemned it. For years now there had been a great debate in the town on whether or not to tear it down. There were people who said it was history and then there were people who said it was a bad memory.

She walked up to the front door and tried turning the knob, but it was locked. She rolled her eyes, of course it was going to be locked. So, she moved to the back of the house and wedged the kitchen door open. She closed it behind her quietly and turned around. On the counters of the kitchen there were cases of Ramen noodles and of beef ravioli. There were also cases of water bottles. On one of the counters stood a manual camp stove. She chuckled, he was clever.

She made her way up to his bedroom and opened the door quietly. He wasn't in there, but the sheets on his bed were thrown to the side. She smiled softly as she looked at all of his baseball and football trophies. She looked over at his pictures that he had tilted against the wall behind the shelf to keep them up. The first was of him with Tatum. Kat furrowed her eyebrows, she knew Stu had actually cared about Tatum (to a certain extent), but she wondered if he had loved her. The next picture was of him with Billy at one of the many parties they used to go to. The final picture caused her heart to drop. It was a picture of their old group sitting at the water fountain. A noise downstairs made her jump. The door in the kitchen slammed shut and a bag was tossed onto a counter somewhere. She gulped, he came home.


	16. Sixteen

**Author's Note: **Thank you to **ShiloCoulter **for helping me pick out a song for this story and for this chapter. And thanks for helping me with this chapter! You've been the greatest help ever! I've decided that it's _Head Over Heels_ by Digital Daggers. I think the overall story fits in pretty well with the song. As for the chapter, I think that _With me _by Sum 41 works great from Stu's point of view. Everyone get ready for Stu! No, seriously, get ready. Xoxo.

_Disclaimer: I don't own Scream and I don't own Stu (though I love him). _

* * *

Kat gasped, stepping away from the closed door as she heard foot steps down stairs in the foyer. She cursed under her breath and looked around the room before racing for the window. She tried to pull it up and bit her lip to keep from screaming out as her hands slipped up from the bottom and she felt a splinter slide up into her finger as well as get a cut off of a rough edge. She yanked her hand away and shook it, sucking on her cut. Her eyes narrowed and she saw the window was nailed shut.

_Fuck!_ she thought. His foot steps were on the stairs now. She dropped to the floor quietly, thanking God silently for the carpeting in Stu's room. She peered under the bed and groaned inwardly noticing that there was no way she'd fit under there.

Her breathing was quick as she jumped up off the floor. Her eyes finally fell on his closet which was slightly open, but as she made her way to it, a voice stopped her in her tracks.

"_Kat_?"

She didn't move -she _couldn't_. She hadn't been ready to face him. She thought that she'd have more time to come to terms with everything before she'd have to see him again. She turned her head slowly, eyes wide and mouth open, resembling a fish.

"_What are you doing_?" he asked her, confused.

"I-" she began. She couldn't form words as she looked him over.

He looked almost exactly the same, which is what baffled her. He was still incredibly tall and he had his lanky figure, but with a bit more muscle. The only other real difference was that he had a five o'clock shadow on his face. He was dressed in a plain brown t-shirt and jeans along with a pair of sneakers. He had a black beanie hat on top of his head.

Her eyes watered over as she stared at him, "I-", she blinked as she gulped. She couldn't think of anything to say.

"This is the last place I expected you to be," he laughed. She was confused. How could he be so casual with her after everything? Did he expect her to behave the same? Truth was, she had no idea how she should behave.

He was studying her as well. He hadn't gotten to see her up close yet. There was always distance, because he always had to hide. She didn't look as tired as she usually did and she had less makeup on than usual, but yet she looked a lot better. As if being home had been the perfect cure for her. Then his eyes caught the red on her hand.

"You're bleeding," his eyebrows furrowed together as he stared at her, puzzled, "Why are you bleeding?"

She still remained silent, raising her hand to look at it. "I cut myself on the window," she finally spoke up. "And I got a splinter."

He chuckled, walking over to her. He steered her towards the bed and sat her down on it as he disappeared down the hall. He came back with a pair of tweezers and sat next to her. She raised her hand up almost robotically and he held it, plucking the splinter out as she looked him over.

"Better?" he asked, eyebrows raised. "Only you. Would you please say something? You're starting to freak me out. I could never shut you up before and now you're all…" he trailed off looking for the right word to say. He never got the chance, because as soon as he had thought of a word, her mouth was upon his. He was in shock, eyes wide, as she kissed him. He had expected dozens of reactions from her upon their meeting again. He'd expected her to run, to fight, to cry, to yell, or to be completely silent as she had been before doing any of those. He had never expected her to kiss him the way she had.

She pulled away and opened her eyes to look at him. His eyes softened as he saw all of the emotions in hers. She looked frightened, as well as confused. There was also hurt and something that he just couldn't place. After a short breath he licked his lips and grabbed both sides of her face and pulled her back to him.

Their lips met again, each red hot on each others. Kat put her hands behind Stu's neck to bring him closer as he put one of his hands in her hair, pulling on it slightly. She gasped and his tongue invaded her mouth immediately.

As their tongues danced together, Stu moved swiftly and before Kat knew what happened, he had climbed on top of her and pushed her back onto the bed. She yanked the beanie off of his head and threw it across the room, running her hands through his hair, which was cut to the same length it usually was.

He moved his mouth from hers and nuzzled into her neck, near her jaw line, before kissing down it. She gasped, gripping at the back of his t-shirt. As he kissed back up her neck, she slid her hands under his shirt and up his sides.

He shivered, and grabbed her hands, pinning them up above her head before smirking playfully at her. His mouth met with hers again, calmer this time. He leaned his head down and rested his forehead upon hers.

"Missed you," he whispered with a coy smile.

She smiled softly back up at him, out of breath. Her lips were red, swollen from the force of his kisses. "Yeah?" she laughed, "Couldn't tell."

Her smile fell after a moment and he sat up, confused, "What's wrong?"

She sat up as well and put her head in her hands, "What is going on?" he heard her whisper to herself. He put a hand on her shoulder and looked at her, concerned. "What's wrong, Kat?"

"I should hate you," she muttered from inside of her hands, "After everything I've been through because of you and Billy, I should hate you."

"But," he spoke up when she was done, "You don't?"

She looked back up at him, tears in her eyes, and shook her head, "No," her voice cracked. "It's so weird…it's so _wrong_, but I don't." She let her face fall back into her hands.

He wrapped both of his arms around her and hugged her tightly to his body. She was so tiny in comparison to his long limbs. Stu rested his chin on top of her head as he felt her curl into him. As she breathed in shakily, he knew she was crying and trying to hide it. That's how she always cried. He smiled softly, tilting his head to the side, so the side of his face now rested on top of her head. "It's okay, Kat, I know you're crying. You can cry if you want, I'm right here," he whispered.

The truth was that Stu didn't know how he felt about Kat. Ever. It had started in freshman year of high school when she'd begun dressing in those short little skirts. He'd developed a crush on her and when Billy began dating Sid, he had perfect opportunities to try and get with Kat. But, he'd never seriously pursued it and when he did he was usually joking. That's how he'd discovered her offbeat sense of humor and her cute little comebacks. He'd always enjoyed her comebacks.

_"You killed my mom,"_ he heard her whine out into his chest. His eyes glanced down to her and he squeezed her slightly.

So, he had killed Maureen. He probably should have felt a lot more remorse for killing the mother of the girl he liked. (Hell, he probably should feel remorse for everyone he had killed.) But, hadn't it brought him closer to Kat than he'd ever gotten? Even if it was because of bad timing and all of the wrong reasons, they had grown close those few days before she found out he was going to kill Sidney.

"I know," he whispered into her hair. He kissed the top of her head.

"_And I don't even hate you for it!_" she whined again, her voice a higher pitch, "_How sick is that?_"

He sighed, pulling himself away from her, "Look at me, please," he whispered. She looked up, mascara running down from her eyes. He wiped the bottoms of her eyes with his thumbs as he held her face, "I'm personally ecstatic that you don't hate me and that's probably selfish. But, sometimes, when you care about another person, you see through their flaws."

She laughed, "See through your flaws…you killed my mom, that's a pretty big flaw," she wasn't crying anymore and he couldn't tell if she was being sarcastic or if the bite in her voice was serious. She looked back down.

He looked down, "I told you I was sorry when _you_ tried to kill _me._ And I see through _that_ flaw."

She looked over at him, nearly snapping her neck at how quick she turned to look. Her mouth fell open, "I…I-"

"Thank God you're so weak," he laughed, looking over at her, "Or else I wouldn't have been able to slink off to the hospital when Dewey and Burke weren't looking."

She smiled softly, "Yeah, well, you're welcome then."

He laughed, "Yeah, yeah."

"You really do care about me?" she whispered.

He looked at her as if she was crazy, "Of course I do," he answered, "Why would I have gone through everything I have to protect you if I didn't? I fought with Billy _all the time_ when you found out so that he wouldn't kill you -and believe me, he wanted to."

She laughed, rolling her eyes, "Oh, I believe you. Billy and I always hated each other."

"Yeah, what was with that?"

"He skived me out," she shrugged, "I always had a bad feeling about him. And I guess I was right."

He nodded, "Guess so."

After a moment of thinking, she spoke up. "Did you really tell them not to kill Randy?"

Stu looked away. He had never understood how she could love such a geek. Was it the jealousy inside of him? Probably. But, it was _her_ that loved him, and for whatever reason, Stu couldn't stand to see her hurt anymore. He nodded, "I did."

"I have one more question for you," she spoke sternly now. He inhaled deeply, motioning for her to go on as he turned to face her, "Do you love me?"


	17. Author's Note

I would just like to let everyone know that I have not forgotten about this story! I've had writer's block for a little while but I know where I want to take it. Also, I just saw Scream 4 last night and it was AMAZING! I think there should be a recall on all Scream 3's and they should just market the fourth as the new third, ha-ha. Anyways, I was also inspired by the fourth movie a bit.

I thought, when I was still actively writing, that when Scream 4 was announced that I wouldn't include it in my story, but I found a little opening to put Stu and Kat into. Doing this, however, will cause huge spoilers to appear. So let me know what you all think. Even if I do it, it might take awhile for me to get there anyways. Xoxo


	18. Seventeen

Author's Note: BOOM, Baby! I'm back! And I'm not leaving this computer until I've got something good for all of you! No, seriously…I brought snacks with me, people…So, I wasn't completely serious about sitting here until I got something out apparently, because I started this last night and I got distracted. But, here you go, straight from me to you. And thanks to everyone who reads and reviews this story. And thanks to **ShiloCoulter** for reminding me to update.

_Disclaimer: I do not own Scream or any of the characters except for my own._

* * *

Stu sighed, looking away from her. He could feel her eyes burning into the side of his head and knew without looking that they would be wide and full of tears that would fall if he answered this wrong. Or right. He was getting frustrated with how complicated this was.

He was looking at his hands as he thought about everything. He could almost remember their lunches at the fountain as if it were last week. As he looked out of the corner of his eye at her, he smiled softly to himself.

_Kat was sitting next to Randy as usual. She had on a particularly short skirt today and it looked as if her and Tatum were competing on who could show the most leg without giving out free crotch shots. She had her feet up on Randy's lap as she leaned back on one hand coolly while her other hand held a book near her face. Occasionally she would lean forward off of her hand so that she could use it to turn the page. Sidney and Billy were next to himself and Tatum, talking about something they'd seen on TV the night prior. And Tatum had been talking his ear off about something she wanted to do this weekend. He wasn't listening though. He and Randy each had their gazes on Kat's legs and Stu then moved his eyes up as she pushed her hair back and yawned. She looked up out of the corners of her eyes and saw Randy staring at her legs. She raised her eyebrows up, looked at Stu, and winked, before going back to her book with a small smile on her face. He could feel himself grinning for the rest of the lunch, no matter what Tatum was yapping about after that._

The fact that he could remember exactly what she was wearing that day, how she had her hair, and the position that she had sat in, told him everything he needed to know. He couldn't even remember shit about Tatum that day. Maybe it was because Kat had looked so nice in the sunlight outside while they'd sat on the fountain or maybe it was because she could read her book and not speak to them and she was still more interesting to pay attention to than Tatum. Because she didn't care about gossiping or planning everything to the last little detail. That might have been what had kept him interested in her, even after all these years. He looked over at her, eyes sparkling,

She looked confused for a moment, tilting her head, "What?" she almost laughed at the look on his face. He looked so harmless at the moment, which was a funny concept seeing as how he was anything but back in his heyday.

"Nothing," he muttered, bringing his lips up to hers. She kissed back lightly at first, but as his hand crept around the back of her neck, she leaned into his kiss more and soon, they were kissing with the passion that they'd first had at the beginning of their meeting.

He was kissing her with all of his pent up desire for her since he'd last been with her and she was kissing back just as fiercely.

She fell back onto the bed on her own, pulling him with her as she pulled off his shirt. She giggled as she hit the bed, his shirt in her hand, before throwing it off to the side and pulling him down to her. Stu met her lips with his again almost over eagerly. He pulled away for a moment, laughing, "You know, every time we start this, we get interrupted…"

Kat smirked, eyes sparkling, "Well, we're in a condemned building, so hopefully, we won't. But if you keep wasting time by talking…"

"Oh," he grinned, "I'm wasting time?" He chuckled lowly before kicking his shoes off. She heard them hit the floor with a soft thud before he was tugging at her shirt.

She was laughing as he tried to take her shirt off as quickly as possible before she sat up and pulled it off herself, flinging it to wherever his shirt had landed. He pushed her back down onto the bed, staying on top of her.

Stu's hands were roaming over her chest before they found their way to her back and to the clasp of her bra. He undid it and pulled it away from her, throwing it over his shoulder. He moved his way down from her mouth to her breasts, kissing and sucking at them.

She groaned, arching herself upwards as she pulled on some of his hair lightly and brought him back up so that she could kiss him. Her hands found the front of his jeans and within seconds she had his belt undone as well as the button of his jeans. She yanked the zipper down and then found the belt loops on his sides, pulling at them to get him to take them off.

"I think you're a little eager," he chuckled, kicking off his jeans.

"Well this has been what?" she whispered back as he undid her jeans. She watched as he moved down her legs and yanked them down. "Eight years since we started?"

He laughed, moving back up to her, "I guess it has been."

She could feel his length pressing up against the inside of her thigh as he kissed her and she moved her hands down his back, trying to touch every inch of him. Finally, she broke away and looked him in the eyes, "Can you just fuck me already?"

He let out a bark of laughter, eyes squinting as he did so before he grinned, "Your wish is my command," he pulled down her underwear before getting rid of his own.

"You know, this isn't high school. I don't carry condoms around with me all the time," his tone was serious as he positioned himself over her. "I think whatever might be in here is expired."

She laughed, "I could honestly care less about that right now," she put her hands around the back of his neck and pulled him down to her.

As Stu kneeled over her, he placed his hands on her thighs, running them down to her legs before pulling them up and wrapping them around his waist. She could feel him just outside of her entrance and as he leaned down to kiss her, she squeezed her eyes shut. It had been six years since she had last had sex.

Kat took a deep breath as she felt him enter her and after a few moments of him going in and out, she let out a soft moan and opened her eyes, curling a hand up in his short hair.

He moved his hands to her hips, thrusting into her deeper as he locked eyes with her. She let out a groan, moving to his neck to kiss and bite it as he let out a low growl.

"Oh, fuck," she groaned, digging her nails into his arm as her hand gripped it. She leaned her head backwards.

"Oh, God, Kat," he whispered, leaning down and meeting her mouth with his. As his thrusts got harder and quicker, she could feel the familiar sensation in her stomach that she was about to reach her peak.

She next to mumbled out an 'Oh God' as she felt herself contract. He groaned as her walls clenched around him and with a few more thrusts they both reached their peak and he collapsed on top of her, sweating.

"I've wanted to do that since freshman year," he reminded her. She laughed, and swatted at him so that he rolled over and lay next to her on his back.

Kat grinned, "So you've told me."

"And to answer your question," he turned his head to face her, "The strangest thing is, is that I think I do."

Her eyes met his and looked a few shades brighter behind their glossy texture. "I don't know how I feel about you anymore," she confessed to him, almost feeling incredibly terrible, "But I don't hate you. I guess that's a start."

Stu chuckled, grabbing her hand with his own and intertwining their fingers, "Yes, it is."

"We're all the other one has, you know," Kat whispered, raising her free hand to the side of Stu's face as she tilted to look at him.

"What about Sidney?"

"She thinks I'm crazy," she mumbled, "And she's too wrapped up in her now-perfect life with her gorgeous cop and Gale and Dewey with their perfect selves.."

"And you got shit," he smirked. "Ironic, when you look at it. Because in high school.."

"Shut up," she laughed, "I know I got the shitty life. I'm a traitor, my boyfriend died, I'm all alone, wah, wah, wah," she mocked herself. "I know already."

He laughed , "At least you've accepted it."

"Do I really have a choice?" she raised her eyebrows up. "Guess we're stuck together, huh?"

"Yup. Forever," he nodded, wrapping his free arm around her waist as he pulled her closer next to him, "And if you ever leave me, I'm going to kill you. For real." He leaned up and kissed the top of her forehead as she giggled at his promise.

* * *

"So, where's Kat at? Can I talk to her?"

Neil Prescott was on the phone with his other daughter and he sighed, "I don't know. She went over to see Randy's mom about two hours ago. She's been gone all this time."

"Oh, well, maybe she's just hanging out with Martha," Sidney suggested as her father heard her clinking pots together as she got ready to make dinner, "Those two always did get along really well."

"I just think it's odd because usually she calls," he shrugged, heating up his own dinner in the microwave.

"Daddy," Sidney rolled her eyes, "I'm sure she's fine." Sidney felt terrible about lying to her father. The fact was that she wanted to burst and tell him that Stu was alive and Kat could possibly be dead right now or on her way to Mexico in the trunk of a car Stu could have stolen. She sighed, "If it makes you feel better, call the Meeks and see if she's still there or if she left. Or call her cell phone?"

He sighed, "She left her phone upstairs. I'll call the Meeks and I'll call you back when I find out."

Sidney nodded, although her father couldn't see it, "Alright daddy, just let me know."  
About five minutes after she had hung up the phone, it rang again. She picked it up, "You find her?"

Her dad's voice met her ears, "Mrs. Meeks said Kat had left over an hour ago."

Sidney's heart began to race and her brain betrayed her heart. She had to tell her father about Stu, even if Kat hadn't wanted him to know. "Daddy, I've got to tell you something."

* * *

**Author's Note: I am terrible at sex scenes, I apologize. And I know this chapter was long overdue and I got a lot of blocks during the two days I've spent writing it. I also know that it is short and I'm sorry, I just wanted to get it out there.**


End file.
